Red Hair & Orange Jumpsuits
by Whitenoise14
Summary: Since being disbarred, Casey Novak has spiralled out of control & has landed in prison...However, Olivia has stayed by her side. This accounts Olivia's first visit to Casey in jail, and the exploits henceforth
1. Chapter 1

Rikers Island

Olivia sat anxiously in the interview room for visitors at Rikers Island correctional facility, a place she had been endless times before talking to various criminals, victims, lawyers and other officials. This time was a little different as she awaited her lover, Casey Novak for their first jailhouse sit-down conversation. Things had really spiraled out of control for Casey, but Olivia never wavered or stopped loving her during this difficult period. It all started when Casey lied to a judge and was disbarred. In disbelief and shock after not being able to do what she loves, Casey began to hit the bottle, hard. Her drinking became a huge issue, and she piled up numerous drunken assault charges, and finally beat someone so severely that she nearly killed them in a drunken rage that she didn't even come close to remembering. What made matters worse is that several of Casey's judges and peers saw her stemming out of control. Olivia threatened to leave her, and did leave her several times, but she just kept on finding her way back to her. After Casey's third degree assault charge and conviction, she was sentenced to a year in Rikers, which was a long way from the upper east side apartment she and olivia shared.

When Casey got sentenced, she vowed to get her life in order. She knew she could never practice again after being in prison, but she vowed to get sober. Even though it had only been two weeks, she was in a support system in the prison, and she was in fact, two weeks sober. She also helped many young women who did not have the same education or gifts that she had. She offered her services to tutor and mentor as many young ladies as she could.

The only issue was she just couldn't face Olivia yet. She was so ashamed that she traded in her high-priced form fitting suits for a hideous, oversized floppy orange jumpsuit. She hated that she had lost control so badly, and that she had lost close to everything in her life. She gave every reason for Olivia to walk away, but through the power of love, Olivia stayed with her and vowed to always be with her. Finally, Casey allowed Olivia to come see her, even though she admitted how hard it would be.

Casey sat in her cell, reading a book. She was dozing off a little and not really paying attention to the words in front of her, when she heard a guard coming toward her. "Novak," the guard said in a bit of a curt tone. Casey looked up and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" she replied. "You've got a visitor, no on your feet." Casey had spoken to Olivia previously and knew that she was coming to visit her. She was extremely nervous about this, and really didn't know how Olivia was going to react to seeing her this way. However, she knew this day had to come, so she put on a brave face. The guard unlocked the cell door and Casey walked out. She then fastened some legirons around Casey's ankles, and then the guard said "hands behind your back," to which Casey obliged. She had seen this done several times in the courtroom or at a crime scene and never in a million years thought that this would ever happen to her. She did as the guard said, and then she fastened a pair of chrome bracelets around her wrists. Then the guard led her away. It was a short walk to the visiting area. Casey felt the handcuffs digging into her wrists and she was so uncomfortable, and hated that Olivia was going to see her this way. Ultimately, she was ready for whatever was going to come from this first meeting.

She got to the door, and the guard opened it. She then looked up and saw olivia's beautiful face, and dressed very Olivia-like. Nice slacks, a scarf, and a nice shirt. Casey thought to herself "man, this is actually happening," and then the guard took her handcuffs off and she sat down across from Olivia. Casey's wrists felt like they were on fire. The guard had put the handcuffs on so tight that she had scars all over her. However, seeing olivia did help alleviate some of the embarrassment.

"Hey Liv," Casey started out saying. She was still a little nervous, but seeing her helped. Liv then held out her hands, and Casey grabbed them and held them. Normally physical contact was forbidden between prisoners and visitors, but all the guards knew Olivia and Casey so they had a little bit of leniency. "Casey, it's so nice to see you! It's still so surreal that you're in here. How have you been?" Casey looked down a little nervously as Olivia squeezed her hand. "well, honestly, I can't say it isn't hard," she then started to gain a little more strength and confidence as Olivia squeezed both of her hands even tighter. "But, I've come to grips with it a little. I put myself here. I know I did. But, the girls here don't mess with me, and I've really taken my sobriety seriously and I have helped teach as many of the girls as I can. So there's that." Olivia smiled at her lover as she reached across the table and stroked Casey's pretty red hair. "so, are all the stereotypes about prison true?" she asked pensively. "Well Liv, you've done some undercover work, so why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me?" Olivia smiled. Casey knew her too well. "Haha, Casey, you see right through me!" Casey was amazed at just how better Olivia made her feel. She knew she was in for an uphill battle, but Olivia was really making her feel as though she could accomplish anything, even though she was locked up. "Olivia, I can't even begin to express how lonely I get in here. I hate going to sleep every night, knowing that you aren't lying here next to me. I just hate it. I hate being locked away in this cage. So many women have approached me, and it's clear that there are these little cliques and such, but I have no interest at all in anyone romantically…that's all all reserved for a certain brunette sitting across from me." Olivia smiled as that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She knew Casey, and knew she wouldn't jeopardize even more by doing something foolish while she was locked up. Olivia had seen casey at her worst, and really stood by her, so she knew that Casey would be faithful.

"Case, can I tell you something?" Olivia asked. "Oh god, what now, liv?" Casey joked. "Casey, I've got to say, you look hot!" Casey gave olivia a look as though Olivia was from another planet. "Olivia, I look like hell. I wake up and shower in a disgusting facility in front of like 15 other women. My hair is limp, I've lost weight because I can barely eat anything in here, I look fucking awful liv." Olivia looked right into the redhead's beautiful light eyes. "Casey, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the fact that you're this bad girl now, or maybe it's the orange on you with your red hair, but seeing you walk in her cuffed and restrained, and then seeing you in the orange jumpsuit, I can barely contain myself." Casey laughed. Riiiiiiigggggghhhhhhttttt Liv…I'm a regular Heidi Klum in here!" Right as Casey said that, the guard notified her that the time was up. Casey stood up and immediately put her hands behind her back, and then the guard cuffed her and led her out the door. Olivia hugged her and then said she would get in touch with her as soon as she could. The guard led Casey to her cell.

It was the middle of the night. Maybe three or four in the morning. Casey was lucky that she had a private cell, as most of her friends had cellmates. She then got wakened by the loud sound of a key in her cell door coupled with its opening. She was shocked when she saw olivia on the other end. "Olivia, what the hell are you doing here?" Olivia looked at Casey. She was clearly quite disoriented. "Well Case, I just couldn't get you out of my mind after I saw you earlier. Then you told me how you're struggling not getting any. So I thought to myself, 'how can I brighten casey's day even more'….." So I went out and had a drink. Then I had another. And another. And another. I got pretty drunk and then found myself peeing in the street in front of a cop. For some reason, he arrested me and I ended up here. When I got here, i requested to bunk the night with a certain former SVU ADA." Casey was completely shocked. She couldn't believe that Olivia would risk all of this just for a night with her. She knew how lonely she was, and she did what it took to give Casey exactly what she needs.

"What are you waiting for Counselor," Olivia asked. It had been so long since anyone had called casey "counselor" and she loved it. Casey then got so excited that she leapt toward her and ripped olivia's blouse open. Olivia had on a nude lacy bra that Casey had actually given her a little while ago. Olivia then unfastened her bra and Casey began sucking on her nipples. Olivia's nipples got hard almost instantly, and she loved Casey's tongue all over her round beautiful breasts. "more" olivia screamed as Casey jammed her head right in-between Olivia's tits and continued to suck on each breast. As casey maneuvered, Olivia began to unbutton Casey's jumpsuit. She noticed that Casey didn't have on a bra. "What, they give you no bra in here," Olivia asked. "Olivia, where do you think I am? I'm in JAIL! we don't get much in here!" Olivia then laughed and returned the favor, sucking on Casey's small tits. She put her head right on casey's chest and gave each tit the attention it deserved. Olivia was so pointed in her efforts, and casey began to moan over and over. "Oh my god Olivia!" Casey screamed as Olivia used her long tongue to lick Casey's breasts over and over and over again. Casey then reached down and took off Olivia's pants, and noticed that she was wearing underwear that she had given her. They were these nude, silky lacy panties that Casey had given her for an anniversary. "Nice underwear detective….." casey said. "Well this certain hot lawyer gave them to me, and she loves them on me….gosh, I wonder who that could have been….?" Casey smiled and put her head right on Olivia's pussy. She then stuck her down so deep up there and found olivia's g spot very quickly. She fed on it, and she could feel Olivia getting hotter and wetter by the second. "MY god Casey, don't stop," Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs. Casey obliged and just kept her tongue so far up Olivia's pussy, and kept feeding her lit. She kept working and Olivia let out a blood-curdling scream that probably woke the entire prison up, but neither one of them cared. She came and had an explosive orgasm and completely soaked those very panties that Casey had given her.

Olivia wasn't finished at all. She got Casey's jumpsuit completely off of her, exposing the simple, boring and somewhat grannyish white cotton panties that Casey was wearing. "Whoa" Olivia said. "What?" Casey replied. "Oh well, I'm not sure who swapped out my hot redhead girlfriend with my grandmother…" Casey then immediately knew what Olivia was talking about. "Once again Olivia, I'm in PRISON!" I'm sorry if I don't have time to get to victoria's secret while I'm in here!" Olivia smiled. "I know Casey but goodness…these are right out of bridget jones!" Casey laughed "that's true, but I actually don't mind them. They're really comfortable and honestly, except for a beautiful detective visiting me, it really doesn't matter what I look like." Olivia laughed. "Well, I know what I'm getting you with your first care package!" Olivia then leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on Casey. Casey kissed her back, and then the two were in a full on maekout session. The heat from their two naked bodies was undeniable. The two women were engulfed in each other, and just felt so much heat with their hot and sweaty bodies. Casey loved how Olivia's tongue felt, and she really loved how olivia's fingers felt inside her pussy. She was a little surprised when Olivia reached down there, but she loved it. Olivia just pounded Casey's clit over and over again, and casey began to scream as the two made out. It was so sensational, and then casey screamed and let out a ferocious orgasm. Olivia then ran her hand through Casey's red hair and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms…naked.

there was a very loud clanging sound which was the wakeup call which usually came at 6am. it came today, and both Olivia and Casey rushed to get dressed. They did and a guard then appeared by their cell about five minutes later. "Benson," she called. "yes?" Olivia responded. "The charges against you were dropped. You're free to go." Olivia was a little disappointed. She was thrilled that ultimately nothing was going to happen and she got her night with casey, but she was sad about leaving casey in this cage. "Go liv, it's ok. I'll be here, awaiting your next visit." Olivia stood up and then gave Casey another really soft kiss while stroking her hair. "I know you will be. And I will be back." Olivia then walked out the cell door, and the guard closed it and locked it. Olivia came back for one more kiss through the bars and then was on her way. Casey then got ready to head to the shower.

Two days later, Casey was in her cell. A guard approached her and said "Novak, you've got a package." Casey was shocked. She didn't know who could be sending her anything in here. She opened it up and realized it was from Olivia. It contained tons of sexy underwear, teddies, boustiers and camisoles with a note from Olivia "For the next time I 'visit'….even though I may not be there everyday, you deserve to look sexy everyday under that orange jumpsuit!" Casey then smiled. At that moment, she realized she was going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey laid in her cell, completely dead asleep when she heard the loud clang that was the alarm that universally woke up the entire prison at 6 AM. She hated it, and there was really no way to get used to it. She was two months into her year long prison sentence, and each day felt longer than the last one. She kept thinking to herself "this will get easier," but it just never did at all. She knew she deserved to be there for what she had done, and for how she had let her life spin out of control, but she could never view herself as a criminal, and she could never think that she could fit in there. Even though she was in a midlevel security prison with only white collar criminals, she hated it. She hated that her girlfriend Olivia was on the outside, and she couldn't hold her or touch her whenever she wanted. She also hated that she used to prosecute white collar criminals, and now she was one, being punished for her crimes.

She woke up, and rubbed her eyes and tried to give herself a nice little jolt. She walked to the bars of her cell and held them, still in disbelief that she was in a cage. She paced around her cell for about fifteen minutes, and then the guard came to take her to the shower pod. She unlocked the cell and let Casey out. This was one of the few times that Casey would be outside of her cell and not handcuffed. The guard handed Casey a towel and they made their way down the corridor. Though showering was essential, she absolutely hated doing it there. This was by far her least favorite part of the day, and it was such a terrible tease that it had to happen every single day. She hated how the showers were open and anywhere from fifteen to twenty-five criminals could be looking at her as she bathed. The floors were disgusting, and the water was lukewarm. She really just hated everything about the whole process. Plus, she and olivia had many, many steamy, sexy shower sessions in their upper west side apartment, and this was far from that. Being in the shower with a bunch of convicts continued to remind her of how far she had fallen.

Casey arrived at the pod, and there were about ten other women there. There were showers open, so she took off her orange jumpsuit and then her underwear and her white cotton bra, and then folded them all up and headed in. She always wanted to get out quickly, because she was afraid that people were staring at her, or would try to take advantage of her. She had only been in prison for two months, but she soon realized that a lot of the stereotypes were true. There was tons of girl on girl action. Cigarettes or any outside commodity was gold. And that the phrase "don't drop the soap" was the truest thing and were sworn words to live by. It was undeniable that Casey had lost weight. Maybe six or seven pounds in two months. She couldn't eat much, and she did sit-ups and pushups until the cows came home. She walked in, her naked body completely exposed to everyone. Her breasts were the same, perky small ones they had been, and her ass had actually gotten a little tighter. She turned the handle of the shower, and the water was ice cold, and sent a shock through her system that she hated. She grabbed the soap and began to scrub quickly, making sure she got all her hard to reach places. She could feel the eyes on her, and she was so self-conscious about everything. She then finished up, dried off, got dressed and headed back to her cell, where she would be locked for the duration of the day.

Casey was going so stir crazy in prison. She realized she needed to be punished, but hated that it was actually happening. After about three hours of reading, calisthenics, sit-ups and everything else she could think of, the guard approached her cell. "Novak, you've got a visitor," she said. Casey was surprised. She had talked to Olivia the night before, but was not expecting her. Casey only had 8 hour long visits per month, and she reserved six of them for Olivia. This one was not in the normal visiting time, so she was a little confused. "Are you sure it's for me?" Casey responded. The guard looked at her like she was crazy. "I said 'Novak' and you're Novak. It's for you." The guard opened the cell door and Casey knew the drill. Legirons were fastened around her ankles and then Casey put her hands behind her back where her wrists would be met with some beautiful, chrome metal bracelets.

The guard fastened the handcuffs tightly around Casey's wrists and she moved forward "Man, a little tighter than usual, eh" Casey said, just casually making conversation. The guard was not amused, and Casey's words fell upon deaf ears. Casey waddled her way through the prison halls, and then found her way into the interview room. Normally, there would be many other families in there, but as she looked up, she saw Olivia and no one else. She was immediately thrilled. "Olivia!" Casey exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" "Well, good to see you too," Olivia said sarcastically. "I talked to the warden, and used a little of my detective muscle to get in here and schedule a visit." Casey was so thrilled, and just beyond happy to see her sweetheart. She turned to the guard and showed her hands, asking, but not saying anything for her cuffs to be removed. "Um, I'm sorry Miss Novak….." Casey was stunned. "What, sorry, why? Unlock me." The guard then stood there stoic. "The conditions for this visit are that your remain restrained, and those are the words from the warden. He says that since he granted a special request, that it's in his jurisdiction to restrain you." Casey was so bummed by this news. "Come on guard, no one has to know, now can you please take these off? they're killing my wrists." The guard then got mad. "Miss Novak, I am not going to compromise my position for you! An order from the warden is just that. Now sit." Casey was pissed, but did as the guard said. To make matters worse, as soon as she sat down, the guard got behind her and tightened the cuffs as tight as possible around Casey's small wrists. "Jesus, tight enough bitch!" Casey knew she had lost her cool and that comment would cost her, but she didn't care. She was so fed up with all of these prison politics. "Bitch, is that right Miss Novak? Well you will be paying for that one later." Casey smirked and the guard stood by as Casey and Olivia began their visit.

Casey was very, very pissed. She finally got to see her sweetheart, and she was restrained. The touching was a very fickle subject during visits, but normally Casey and Olivia could hold hands at the very least. Now, they couldn't even do that

"Casey," Olivia said. "Forget about the handcuffs. Just talk to me." Casey moseyed on into the metal chair in front of her and stared deep into the brunette's lovely eyes. Olivia had cut her hair since the last time they had seen each other, and Casey absolutely loved it. It killed her that she couldn't hold her, or touch her, or do anything you want. "my god Liv, you look so fucking hot. Man, I almost can't contain myself. I love your hair." Olivia had cut about four inches off her signature brown locks, leaving it just above her shoulders. On the other hand, Casey's hair continued to grow and grow, and it was noticeably longer than it had ever been…well passed her shoulders and teetering on covering her breasts. "Casey, how are you holding up? I miss you so much. It kills me that you aren't next to me every night, and you're in her laying in this cell with these animals. I just want to feel your warmth next to me. The fact that I have to wait ten more months for that is mind blowing." Casey expected this sort of talk from Liv, who was never one to hide her emotions. In truth, she had been feeling everything Olivia had been times ten. She hated waking up every morning in this cage. She hated looking down and seeing orange in place of her designer suits. She hated everything about this situation and there was nothing she could do about it. "Liv, can I be honest with you?" Olivia laughed. "Casey, after five years together you need to ask?" That sort of candor was just what Casey needed. "Olivia, I'm dying in here. Not literally, but emotionally." Casey looked down and then continued. "I knew this would be hard, and I know I deserve to be punished, but this is harder than I thought it would be. I feel so inadequate. I feel like I have let so many people down. I go through stages of self-loathing. I haven't thought about hurting myself, but knowing I'm in here and you're out there is killing me." Olivia stared into the redhead's beautiful light eyes. "Casey, I can't even begin to think about what you're going through, but something I've always loved about you is your strength. Please, can you be strong for me?" This was a true moment for the two of them. "Olivia, I'm not asking you to stay. Hell, I'm not sure if I could if the situation was reversed. If you want to leave, I give you permission. It will hurt, but where am I going? By the time I get out of here, and you've moved on, that will just be something I have to deal with." Olivia was legitimately pissed that Casey said this. She was mad that she would even think it. "Casey!" The redhead was looking down at the dirty jailhouse floor. "Casey! Look at me now!" Olivia's tone was so commanding, like a teacher yelling at a student. "Casey, i can't believe you just said that. If this was the old days, and I was a teacher and you were a student, I would spank you…." Casey smiled and laughed at the analogy and then Olivia continued. "I love you more than I love you more than anything or any person in my whole life. There is nothing that can tear us apart, and I will be here when you get out. I'll be here before this and after." This was just what Casey needed to hear. She was reaffirmed of her love, and felt a lot better. "Gosh Olivia, I love you so much. I can't even begin to think about what my life was like without you. Now I'd hug you or hold your hand or something, but I've got these goddamned handcuffs on." Olivia made her way around the steel table and over to Casey and brought her chair with her. She gave Casey a hug, and then kissed her softly on the lips. Casey loved it and then kissed her back. Before they knew it, they were in a full on make-out session in the prison visitors room. Olivia ran her hands through Casey's beautiful long red hair and felt her body through her jumpsuit. She unbuttoned the first two buttons, exposing Casey's white cotton bra. "I hate that I can't touch you with my own hands, but you're doing an amazing job here," Casey said. "Casey, can you do me a favor?" The redhead looked at her blankly…."Shut up and keep kissing me." Casey smiled and leaned in for another kiss. She was shocked the guard hadn't broken this whole thing up….this sort of physical contact was certainly not allowed, and definitely something that was very punishable. Casey then looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the guard fast asleep in the corner of the room. Good things the guards worked hard in this prison. Olivia continued to feel Casey's breasts and stomach. She loved Casey's body, and she loved being able to touch it over and over again. "Looks like someone's been working out," Olivia said. "Well, i try to do what I can, but this is really the result of eating 1000 calories a day."

Olivia leaned in and continued to kiss Casey and massage her tongue with hers. This is just what Casey needed. She needed her lover there, and she needed to feel loved. She plunged into deep and dark moods when she was locked away in her cage by herself. Olivia then made a move and got onto Casey's lap and continued to kiss her. She caressed her face over and felt her cheeks. "Oh man Liv, this is great, but just be wary of my hands. Basically all of my weight and your weight is on them now." Olivia smiled and then kissed Casey one more time. "you and your precious hands….." Casey looked at Olivia "you're the one who always says how sexy my hands are! I'm not quite sure how sexy they're going to be when i look down at them after these cuffs finally come off. I can barely feel them now!" Olivia looked at her lovely partner "Casey just let me know, and I'll do whatever I can to be back here so I can massage them for you." The two continued to make out and olivia snuck one hand into Casey's jumpsuit and through her bra and touched Casey's fully erect nipples. Casey squealed a little bit, and then Olivia put her finger to Casey's beautiful lips. "Try to stay quiet sweetheart. We don't want to wake sleeping beauty over there." Casey peered over and saw the guard still fast asleep. Olivia then unbuttoned two more buttons and put both of her hands firmly on Casey's breasts. She didn't want to run the risk of being badly caught so she kept her bra on. Olivia licked Casey's chest as she felt her nipples. Then, she pulled the bra aside and sucked on her nipples some more. Casey was getting continually hotter, and it was killing her that she couldn't moan. Olivia kept on going and licking everything until she finally whispered in her ear "Olivia, I'm definitely going to cum," to which Olivia replied "that's the idea silly…I know you haven't gotten what you need in here." Olivia kept on licking Casey's nipples and then Casey came. She felt it shoot out of her pussy, and she definitely felt her panties get wet, but luckily, there was no stain on the jumpsuit. Olivia then got up and kissed Casey's lips. "hope that was nice for you," she then got up and moved her chair back across the table.

The two marveled at what they had just accomplished. Olivia looked at Casey and said "you'll be ok baby. Just think about it one day at a time. I know that's a bad cliche, but it's true. Before you look up, you'll be out of here and back home, in my arms." Casey was relieved by that statement. She believed it for the most part, but realized that there were still going to be some uphill battles. "Casey," Olivia said. "Did you get my package?" Casey laughed. It was the package of naughty and lacy lingerie that Olivia sent her that made Casey feel like she was going to be ok. She looked deep into Olivia's eyes and said "oh yeah, I got it! It was amazing!" Olivia looked right back at Casey and said "why aren't you wearing anything I got you right now?" Casey laughed. Clearly Olivia was not very well versed in the prison world, and she felt like she needed to enlighten her partner. "Well, for one, I had no idea you'd be here, so I didn't think of tidying myself up at all. And secondly, that stuff is like gold in here. I can't wear it out. I'm also not just going to wear sexy lingerie for no reason. Next time I know you're coming, I will put it on for you." Olivia liked the sound of that. It had been about two hours all tolled, and then both of them heard the guard wake up. The guard looked at her watch and said "oh shit" and said "visits over, come on Novak." Casey got up and was led out the door. Olivia said goodbye to her and said she would be in touch very soon. Casey was bummed that this time had to end, even though she knew it wouldn't last forever. The guard led Casey back down to the corridor and to her cell. The guard reached into her belt and took out a key and finally released Casey from the handcuffs. "It's about fucking time, jesus christ. I can't feel my hands." The guard was unimpressed by Casey's attitude. "You better watch what you say to me. Now get in. Casey stepped inside her cell and the guard closed it shut and locked it. It was back to reality, and back to prison life. She wasn't at all excited about it, but it was just the way things had to be. She got on her little metal bench and curled into the fetal position and closed her eyes.

Casey had a pretty routine rest of her day. She slept for a little while and then read for a little bit, had some dinner had some outside time. It was 9pm and it was time for lights out. She didn't mind this, and she had actually gotten used to going to be early and sleeping alone in her cell. She drifted off to sleep at around 9:15, and then just awaited the next day. Except this night was different. Around midnight, she woke up to the guard from before, banging on her cell with her nightstick. Casey was getting tired of this, and just said "oh god, what now?" This guard, Alison was her name, was not amused. She wasn't the stereotypical prison guard. She was about 5'7" shorter than the 5'10" Novak. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and was somewhat thick. Not fat or anything, just solid. Casey actually thought once or twice that maybe outside of that ugly corrections officer uniform that she could be somewhat attractive. In any event Casey was a little disoriented because she had been sleeping. "What's going on,?" she asked. "Oh I am guessing you have amnesia Mrs. Novak." Whenever Casey heard "Ms. Novak it reminded her of being in a courtroom. This for damn sure wasn't a courtroom. "Guard, what are you talking about?" The guard stared directly at Casey. "I'm talking about you calling me a bitch earlier? You remember that?" Casey's heart sunk. Thank god that's all she remembered and Alison made no mention of the sex that took place while Liv was there. Casey could have put up an argument and said something about Alison sleeping on the job, but she figured the argument was futile. "Is that all? The bitch comment that is," Casey said. "Yep, sure is, now get up." Casey did as she was told. Alison opened the cell door and Casey walked out, and put her hands behind her back. Alison put the handcuffs back on, this time even tighter than before if that was even humanly possible. "Jesus Christ, you think these are on tight enough?" Casey protested. "Alison looked back. "I'll put them on as tight as I damn well please, now shut the fuck up." Casey did as she was told, but tried to figure out what was going on. They started walking down the halls and then down steps and through the maze and bowels of the prison. Casey needed a little bit of guidance. "Guard," she said softly. "I'm sorry about the bitch comment. I didn't mean it, and was frustrated. But can you please tell me where I'm going and what's happening?" Alison kept walking and said "you're going to solitary for the next month. I was thinking about putting you in the hole, but i figured that was a little excessive." Casey got exceedingly nervous. One of the few saving graces was that she was around people and could interact. This was going to be a whole new ballgame. She heard horror stories about people being in solitary confinement, and she didn't want to be the next case. Casey stopped dead in her tracks and then pleaded. "Please, guard….ma'am…sir….whatever you want to be called. Please rethink this and have some compassion. I'm sorry for what I said to you, I really am, but i don't know if I can survive down there. Seeing people is what's getting me through. Please, please have a heart." Alison looked back and said "get moving, and I have a heart. You know the rules. I'm sorry, but you broke them, and you knew the consequences when you broke them."

Alison stopped for a second. She led Casey into a side room. Casey dreaded it, but she knew what was about to happen. "Do we have to do this?" Casey begged feebly. "Yep, you know the drill," Alison answered. "Well ok, could you take these cuffs off? I can't strip with them on." In jail, there were random cell searches, and random cavity searches and such. Whenever anyone was transferred anywhere, they needed to be cavity searched. When Alison told Casey she was moving to solitary she knew this would have to happen. "Ok Novak, but they are going back on soon, so don't get too comfortable," Alison got behind Casey and put the key in the lock of Casey's left bracelet and turned it, and did the same with the right one. It was fantastic to have these cuffs off even if it was just for a minute, because they were beyond tight and just killing her wrists. "Strip, now" Alison said. Casey hated this. It was just so degrading, but she knew she had to. She unbuttoned her jumpsuit, and folded it and laid it on the ground. She then reached behind her and took her bra off and folded it. She did the same with her underwear. She had actually thought of putting some of Olivia's lingerie on, but at the last minute decided against it. Looks like she made the right call. Alison inspected Casey's clothes and saw nothing was in there. "Hands on the wall," she then said. Casey did as she was told and then Alison approached her. She put some gloves on and then went to work. She thought about how hot Casey's body was, but obviously said nothing. She approached her and then felt Casey's legs, very invasively. She moved up to her thighs and then she checked Casey's pussy. "Squat" she said. Casey did as she was told, and then Alison put two fingers up there, and kept looking. She found nothing. "Now cough" she said. Once again, nothing. Casey then stood up. "OK Novak, bend over." This was the worst part. Casey did as she was told, and then Alison firmly and thoroughly inspected Casey's asshole. She was so embarrassed and felt like less than a person. Alison spread Casey's ass cheeks and kept digging for gold "you're really not going to find anything up there," she said. "I have to make sure," Alison responded. Alison was almost finished. Casey's body was quite sexy, even if she had lost a little weight. Her legs were still long and lean, breasts still small and perky, nice little booty going. "Ok, we're done here, now get dressed." Casey started again and put her underwear on first, then her bra. She put the jumpsuit back on, buttoned it up, and then put on her socks and little slide shoes. "You know the drill" Alison then said. Casey knew what that meant. She put her hands behind her back, and Alison handcuffed her again. Not sure how it was possible, but she kept finding ways to put the handcuffs on Casey tighter each time. "My god these are tight!" Casey protested. "Any chance you loosen them? Please?" Alison just stared blankly at Casey. After that was finished, the two made their way to the solitary cell.

Casey was furious. She wanted to call Alison all kinds of names, but she didn't want to get in any more trouble. She waddled along and the handcuffs kept digging into her wrists. "Please, can you loosen these? They are killing me." Alison said nothing and ignored Casey's request. Finally they got down to solitary. Casey's cell was in the back, and it was the end of the line from about 6 other solitary cells. As she approached, she got more nervous. She got to the door and Alison opened it. If she thought prison was bad, she hadn't seen anything yet. She didn't even want to think about what the hole must be like. This was about a five by five foot cell, completely concrete. It had a really heavy door and just a slot that food would be put through. That was it. This was going to be home for the next month. Casey then made one last plea. "Please, I do whatever you want, just don't send me in there. I won't make it. Please, please, please have some compassion." Alison once again didn't listen. She opened the cell door and pushed Casey in. She then closed it, locked it and started to walk away. "Wait a minute, you didn't take my cuffs off! Come on, this isn't fair, and it's definitely against regulations (casey knew regulations meant nothing, but she figured she'd give it a shot). Alison said in passing "I'll be back tomorrow, and if you're good, I'll take them off them. We'll see." Casey was so scared and now she was uncomfortable and scared. She sat on the bench, and tried to sleep, but it was hard, because all her weight was on her hands. She felt the cuffs digging into her and whispered "what a bitch that alison" under her breath. She laid on her stomach, and realized if she was going to get any sleep then this would be the most feasible position. She tossed and turned and got about 20 minutes of sleep at a time. She then heard her cell door open, and was shocked to see Olivia standing on the other side.

Casey couldn't believe it. Twice in one day. She was relieved to see Olivia, but confused at the same time. "What are you doing back here liv? And how did you know this is where I was?" Olivia stared right into Casey's eyes. Even though it was dark, she could still see her. "I was working late, and I just had a gut feeling, and wanted to check up on you," she said. "And I used my clout as a detective to have them let me see you. There was no record of our earlier visit." Casey was thrilled. Olivia just kept giving her exactly what she needed. "Olivia thank god you're here. I've only been in here a few hours and it's a nightmare. I'm even more lonely than I was upstairs." Olivia looked right at the redhead. "Well," she said. "I feel a little responsible for getting you thrown down here. Plus, if Alison really knew what happened earlier, you'd be in much worse trouble!" Casey smiled and then laughed. Olivia always knew the right thing to say. Casey then laughed and said, "well, would you like the grand tour?" Olivia laughed and said, "ok, sure!" and Casey showed her around her five foot cell. "Olivia," Casey asked. "Can you do me a favor?" "Anything my love." Casey thought for a second. "please take these off of me," as she said that, she turned around and showed Olivia her cuffed wrists. "I can barely feel my hands, these things are killing me." Olivia then thought for a second. "Case, I have to say, seeing you all cuffed and restrained is a really big turn on. I mean, who would have thought that this amazing ADA would be in handcuffs so much!" Casey was not amused. "Hardy, Har, Har Liv, but, please, take these off, they're just killing me." Casey didn't know why she thought Olivia would have a key, but she just did. She just figured that Olivia would fix everything. "I'll see what I can do," Liv said. "But when they check you again in the morning, I'm going to have to put them back on you." Casey begged more. "That's fine, but just take them off now, please." Olivia then reached for a key she had brought for this very occasion. She had a hunch Casey would be cuffed. "Ok counselor, turn around." Casey LOVED it when Olivia called her counselor. She got excited that she would be loose for a few hours. Olivia reached into the pocket off her jeans and brought out a little handcuff key. It was tough to maneuver because it was pitched dark in the cell. "What's going on," Casey asked. "I'm just trying to figure out the hole, Case." Casey laughed when she heard that. Olivia kept trying, but this key was not working at all. "Um, Case, baby, sweetheart, I think you're SOL." Casey was furious. "WHAT? You've got to be joking me Liv, spring me, please! What the hell is this shit?" Olivia looked down. She actually wasn't trying to play a joke on the cute redhead. "Casey, these cuffs are different issue then mine/the ones we use at home and on the SVU force. My key isn't working, no bullshit." Casey couldn't believe it. She would have to spend the whole night in these tight, silver monochrome bracelets.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better sweetheart," Liv said. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Casey replied. "Oh you'll see baby." The bench in the cell was barely big enough to hold both of them. They actually really did have to be careful, because Casey's hands were really an issue. Olivia didn't want to hurt her, but it would be hard for them to fool around without all the weight being on Casey's hands and wrists. "So counselor," Liv started. "How did a pretty girl like you end up in a shithole like this?" Casey sensed the role play. "Oh I'm just a bad girl. Always colored outside the lines. I've lived a fast and hard lifestyle. Booze, drugs, partying. The works." Olivia got the hint. "Well, it looks like you need to be taught a lesson." Casey laughed a little, and her real emotions came out "A lesson, huh? Well, I'm paying for it right now babycakes. Do you not see where I am?" Olivia then sprung into action. Casey was lying on the bench, and Olivia was kneeling beside her. Olivia reached up and unbuttoned Casey's jumpsuit and then unfastened her bra. She began licking Casey's nipples as she had done before. Casey needed to make sure to be quiet as she didn't want to wake anyone up. This was hard though, just because Liv was just so good at what she did. Liv's lips encircled Casey's fully hard nipples. She went in and out with her motions. She would lick in a circular motion and then she would suck over and over and over again. She would lick Casey's chest continually, and Casey loved every second of it. Casey fed off Olivia. They had this down to a T. She continued with pleasuring her redheaded friend, and moved down she got Casey's jumpsuit off as much as she could and then she took down Casey's panties. "Nice underwear Case." Casey smiled. "Oh you mean these beautiful prison issue white Jockey undies?" Olivia smiled. "yeah, they're different from the ones you had on before, and the ones you had on the last time I was here. I have to say, I'm digging these on you Case." Casey for sure thought Olivia was joking. "Riiiggghhhtttt Liv. I'm sure you just love them on me." Olivia got pensive for a second before she delved into eating Casey's pussy. "Well Case, I love anything on you and everything off you," she smiled. "But I seriously don't hate the simple underwear on you. I like the silk thongs and fancy stuff too, but I don't mind the simple." Casey laughed. "Liv, are you serious? I wish I had known! I spent all these years buying the sexy stuff for you because I thought you liked it. Turns out the simple stuff also turns you on. Looks like all I had to do was go to prison to figure this out!" Olivia laughed. "I'm not sure that's true. I would have certainly told you before you ended up in this hellhole." Casey thought again. "All these years liv, I lived crazy uncomfortably, and it turns out I didn't have to. Man, who would have thought it? Well, when I get out of here you better believe I'm going to be getting some three pack Hanes!"

Olivia laughed and then she began to eat Casey's pussy. She stuck her tongue well inside and immediately found Casey's g spot, and clitoris. She knew all Casey's sports, and certainly knew how to double click her beautiful girlfriend's mouse. She found her clit and just worked it over and over and over again. She felt amazing, and Casey started to softly moan. She was being an artist with her tongue. Casey's hands were killing her, but she just didn't care. This was some extreme, raw and intense passion. Olivia continued on, tongue in pussy, tongue on clit over and over again, and Casey felt herself getting close to the edge. "Oh my god liv," she wailed. Olivia kept working, and then Casey came all over the jailhouse floor. Olivia dressed Casey and they actually managed to fall asleep together. The next morning Alison came by and let Liv out, and then took the cuffs off Casey. "Thanks" she said shortly. Olivia gave Casey a kiss and told her she'd call later. She really had brightened things up. She just felt great, and was so thrilled to have seen Olivia. The cruel reality set in when Olivia left and Alison closed the door to Casey's cell. "Welcome to solitary," she said. "I hope you enjoy the ride." And with that, the door slammed. Back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey sat in her cell in solitary. She was so upset that Olivia was gone, and that she couldn't see her in the immediate future. She had been in solitary for three days now, and hated everything about it. Before this, she thought "gosh prison sucks. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here," but this whole experience made things so much worse. She sat in isolation for 22 hours a day, with only a couple of books to entertain herself. Now, she didn't as much hope for her prison sentence to be over, but more to be out of solitary for good. Nothing about prison was redeeming, but there were a few things that were worse than others. Showering was a nightmare. The food was shit, and the general dirtiness of the place was almost vomit inducing. It was a long way from Casey and Olivia's spotless upper west side apartment.

But probably the worst part of everything was when Casey had to go to court. In the two months she had been locked up, she had to go twice, to check in with her judge. She would see the judge for all of ten seconds which was absolutely awesome and had actually fallen asleep this night with no daemons or complications which was an extreme rarity - especially in solitary. Then, out of nowhere she heard her cell door open and on the other end was this loud and terribly raspy and heinous voice. On the other end screamed "Novak Court!" Casey was so disoriented when she saw Alison standing right there in front of her bed. She then shined a light in her face that was just a complete shockwave through the system. Casey sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was beyond disoriented and was just reacting to the voice, and really moving slowly. "Novak, get your ass up, now!" Alison screamed. That sent a nice little jolt through Casey's body and she found a way to make it on her feet. She walked outside of her pitched dark cell and was able to sneak a peak at Alison's watch, which read "4:01AM", which was even early by jailhouse standards. She then stood in front of Alison who took Casey's hands and cuffed them very tightly behind her back. She then moved to Casey's ankles and put on some legions. Casey was beginning to wake up a little, and then metal from the cuffs really put some juice in her system. "Jesus, you think these are on tight enough!" Casey said in an objectionable tone. The two of them then started to move through the bowels of the prison. Solitary was very closed off and isolated and near nothing, so it took a little while to maneuver all the way through. She got outside and it was pitched dark. She saw a big bus, almost the size of a greyhound bus ready to transport her. She was the only female prisoner there, and there were about ten or so male prisoners. Casey then looked up and saw basically a cage that divided the bus from the rest of the seats.

"What the fuck is that? she thought," and then Alison pointed there and Casey was livid. "Guard, please don't put me in there with all these men. God knows what they'll do to me. Please, I beg you." The previous times Casey had been to court, it had just been her on the van, but this time a whole busload needed to be transported. Alison looked at Casey and said "don't make me ask you twice," and Casey did as she was told. She got in this tiny cage and Alison shut the door, locked it and then chained Casey's arms to the railing leaving her immobile and completely helpless. This was the most vulnerable as she had ever felt and was legitimately terrified as to what was about to happen. Her hands were cuffed behind her so she really couldn't do anything if the men tried to approach her. She just had to hope that this godforsaken cage held up. The driver started the engine and they were off. They did a tour around some of the other jails in the area, picking up male passengers at each stop. Most of them were fine, but some of them were horrible. Casey noted that she was the only one who's hands were cuffed behind her which rang a little odd because she was definitely the least dangerous of the bunch. One guy literally pulled his dick out and started masturbating right in front of her, and when he finished he said "come on baby, you know you want to touch it…touch it for daddy." Casey was beyond disgusted and dry heaved a little in her mouth. So many of the guys were exposing themselves, and none of them were even remotely attractive, which didn't really matter to Casey. In any event she couldn't wait for this ride to be over. This was really two hours of hell. Some of the guys were tame, but a of them were vulgar and shameful and would scream out obscene remarks at Casey. She just wanted the ride to be a little after six AM they arrived at the courthouse. One of the guards on the bus unlocked the cage and let Casey out, and she puttered along. Once inside, she was taken to a holding cell with about 8 other women, all of whom were handcuffed behind their backs. Casey made it inside and waited and waited, and waited. She was so bored and talked to a few of them, but really just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. After about three hours of waiting, a guard came in and said "Novak, on your feet," and Casey did as she was told. Her arms and hands were killing her from the cuffs and she rubbed them incessantly when the guard finally took them off.

The guard led her to the courtroom where Casey was in front of the judge for about thirty seconds, discussing some sort of procedural matter before she was sent back down to another holding cell. This time she was by herself, and the guard wasn't nearly as nice. She cuffed Casey's hands tightly behind her back to which Casey responded objectionably. "Guard, please, I'm not going anyway, how about you loosen these some, huh?" and the guard really hated that Casey made this request. She uncuffed one of Casey's hands which gave her a false sense of happiness. She thought that this wait wouldn't be too bad. That was until the guard shoved Casey deep into the corner of the cell by the toilet and forced her to squat down. She then reached behind her and cuffed Casey's other hand really tightly behind the toilet so essentially, the toilet and Casey were one. "Guard come on, I didn't mean anything by what I just said, but this is unfair and inhumane. Please, just cuff me normal, I'll be good."

The guard very sarcastically looked at Casey and said "well you said you weren't going anywhere. No you really for damn sure aren't."Casey couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe how she was being treated. She couldn't believe how far she had fallen. Upstairs, there were proceedings. She used to own the courtroom and how she was literally chained to a toilet in a jail cell underneath it. This was as far a nosedive as someone could possibly imagine. As she was chained to this toilet for hours upon hours her wrists became numb from the intense and searing pain that went through. She was completely immobilized and her hands were just beyond , at about 5 in the afternoon, after about seven hours of being cuffed to this toilet, a guard came and finally got her and released her. Casey was moving very, very slowly as she found her way back on the bus, and back into the cage. She didn't even really care about the pain anymore, but she just wanted to be back in her cell. Never had she wanted to get back to her cell in solitary confinement as much as she did right now. It was risky, because she was with a whole heap of men, but she just closed her eyes. Her idea worked.

When she woke up, she was back at the jail, and she was getting let out of her cage. It seemed like the men had enough of torturing her and were also tired from a long day in stammered off the bus and back into the jailhouse. Alison was there waiting for her, and she knew what was coming. She was led into a concrete room, and Alison removed her handcuffs. "Strip!" Alison said. Casey knew this was coming. Anytime anyone was outside the jail, they'd have to be strip-searched to make sure they didn't bring anything in from the outside. So, Alison gave Casey an order, but Casey didn't move. It's not like she was trying to ignore her, but she just couldn't move. Her arms were completely numb and she very much could not move them from behind her back because they had been cuffed so tight and for so long. "Casey, I gave you an order, strip, now!" Casey then spoke. "Guard, I'm sorry, but I can't move my arms…I was chained tightly to a toilet for about six hours, and you had my handcuffed tightly before that. I have no feeling in my arms at all." Alison, normally a cold hearted bitch actually felt bad for Casey. "Novak, I'm sorry, let me help you. Casey was incredibly nervous. She thought Alison was going to try to take advantage of her, or sexually harass her or something, but she was actually really sweet and nice about the whole thing. She moved closer to Casey and started massaging her arms and hands, just so she could gain some more feeling in them. It seemed like this sort of thing had happened before. She was actually very good at this, and Casey was getting a little turned on by all of it. "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me," Casey said. "I realize I deserve to be here, but my day has been godawful." Alison showed a brief snippet of compassion. "I'm sorry Casey. Some guards are terrible, and I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I don't want to see you hurt." Casey actually believed her. She continued to massage her arms, and at this point, Casey had regained the feeling and range of motion, but she really just liked how this felt. After about five more minutes, she said that Alison could stop. "Ok, now we can do this quickly, strip for me Casey." Even though it was a degrading request, Alison made it seem a little sexy. Casey wasn't going to put on a striptease or anything, but she wasn't nearly as angry now as she had been on the previous times she stripped in the started and she unbuttoned her jumpsuit and slid it off her. She didn't need to fold it. She then reached behind her and unclipped her white cotton bra and turned around. Alison checked Casey's small perky breasts and her mouth. "You know what's next," Alison said. "Unfortunately I do," Casey replied. She took off her black cotton Calvin Klein Underwear that Olivia had gotten her and handed them to Alison. Alison checked them, made sure that Casey wasn't storing anything in her panties before checking Casey's ass. Alison put her hand on Casey's left cheek and then the right one. She spread them and looked inside her asshole, and then asked her to squat and cough which Casey did. She then turned Casey around, and deeply inspected her pussy, and also found nothing.

"OK, you're clean, now get dressed." Casey did as she was told, panties, then bra, then jumpsuit, socks and slide on shoes and she was ready to go. "Ok, take me back to my beautiful concrete home Alison." It was normally forbidden for prisoners to call guards anything but "guard" but Alison was developing a small, small soft spot for Casey, so she let it go. She cuffed Casey very tightly behind her back, despite the fact she had just massaged feeling back into Casey's arms. "Jesus, you'd think after what I just told you, you'd loosen those cuffs a little, but not you…they're on insanely tight as always." Alison laughed a little. "I guess this is just my thing."The two walked through the bowels of the prison, and then eventually made it to Casey's cell in solitary. Alison took the cuffs off, unlocked the door and pushed Casey inside. She closed the door behind her.

Casey was in for the sat on the bench in her cell, and really couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Alison a little bit and how nice she had been, which was uncharacteristic of her. She laid down, and just couldn't have been wider awake. She then looked at a couple of letters from Olivia, and a couple of pictures of the two of them over the years. She really really, really missed her and just her overall love and support. Casey then laid down in her cell, and stared at a picture of the two of them from about five years ago. The two of them looked great. She was wearing this beautiful, formfitting grey suit, Olivia in her standard slacks, and leather jacket. She then began to get hot with all these thoughts about Olivia and Alison. She stared at the picture and kissed it, and then reached insider her jumpsuit and unbuttoned it a little. What's nice about solitary, probably the only thing nice about it was she didn't need to worry about people barging in on unbuttoned two buttons on the jumpsuit and then reached inside her panties and began touching herself while staring at the picture of Olivia. She fondled her pussy over and over again, and felt herself warming up. She really loved this, and she loved staring at Olivia's beautiful face. She envisioned kissing Olivia while she was touching herself. She then thought about Alison, and thought about the crazy possibility of Alison and Olivia making out. She continued to reach deep inside her pussy as all of these thoughts raced through her mind. She began to pant and moan, and eventually got loud. She felt herself getting closer to the edge and then she came all over herself. She took her fingers out of her pussy and licked them. She them buttoned herself back up, and fell fast asleep. Without question, the best night's sleep she had had since she'd been incarcerated.


	4. Chapter 4

As Casey laid in her cell during her time in solitary, her mind began to wander. She was actually getting used to being alone, and didn't mind it nearly as much as she had previously. She didn't like the dirtiness or darkness, or the fact that she had no real human contact, but she was getting used to it. She was surviving. She actually drifted off to sleep and thought about her earliest days on lockdown….

Casey knew her fate. She had been sentenced, and knew she would be behind bars for at least a year. While this was a difficult pill to swallow, she realized it's what needed to be done, and that there was no escaping it. During her time of being out of control, she leaned on Olivia for support, and Olivia was there for her every step of the way. They had lots of fights, due to Casey's drinking, but Olivia never strayed from her side. The only major rift they had was Casey moved out of the upper west side apartment the two shared together. As Casey's behavior became more destructive, Olivia realized it would be best, so Casey moved across the street. So, as Olivia sat alone the day before Casey headed off to Rikers, a place she had sent countless criminals, she was restless. Was her baby going to be ok? Could their relationship survive all this? Just as her mind was wandering, she got a knock on her door. She knew it was Casey before she even opened it. "Hi" Casey said. "Case, I'm so glad you're here," Olivia replied. "I wanted to see you before you were off." Casey looked down. Nothing in her hands or anything, just her. She felt vulnerable, but there was no one she would rather be spending these moments with than Olivia. "Liv, I just couldn't be alone today. I need you. Now more than ever. Any chance I can stay the night?" Olivia looked down, then right into the redhead's lovely emerald eyes. "Case, babe, of course you can. Come in."

It was a little strange for Casey to be back in this apartment. Even though she had been there many times since she had moved out, it still brought back so many memories of so many good times they had together. She got a little choked up. Olivia sensed that and went right over to Casey and gave her a big hug, and squeezed her as a little bit. "Liv!" Casey screamed. Olivia chuckled and said "Well who knows the next time I'll get to do this with my sexy prosecutor!" Casey really, really loved Olivia. She was so far from a prosecutor now, but Olivia always identified her as such, which she loved. "Liv, I love you, you know that, right? I'm so sorry for everything and all i put you through." Olivia knew how Casey felt, but it was nice to hear her sentiments out loud. She then pulled Casey in for a passionate kiss, and she squeezed her butt with both hands as she planted one on Casey's younger innocent lips. Casey returned the favor and kissed back, and Olivia's hands moved from Casey's ass to her back, and then through her beautiful, long red hair. Olivia then reached around and unbuckled Casey's belt, unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her beautiful, long and toned legs. Casey stepped out of them, and continued to kiss the beautiful brunette as she ran her fingers through her beautiful brown hair. Olivia then got Casey on the couch, and then slid her nude silk bikini cut panties off of her. Casey felt a slight draft as she was now naked from the waist down.

"Well hello there sexy detective" Casey purred. Olivia smiled and then put her mouth right on Casey's pussy and began to eat it out. She worked her tongue deep in there, hitting her clit and feeding on it. Casey's clit vibrated over and over and over again as she screamed as Olivia's beautiful tongue kept pressing up against her. "Liv, my god!" Casey screamed as Olivia continued her work. She knew Casey was getting close to the edge, and she wanted the redhead to have an amazing cum, which she then did, all over the couch and rug beneath her. "Wow," Casey said. "Now if only I didn't have to ruin everything by going to jail, we'd be all good." She was joking, and Olivia got it, but reality certainly set in that this was going to be the last time they could do this in such friendly confines in a while. Casey then took her shirt and bra off, and just laid next to Olivia, putting her head on her chest. She liked being naked next to her, and having her feel her beautiful skin next to Olivia's. Olivia rubbed Casey's back and stomach while continuing to run her fingers through her hair. "Liv, can I tell you something?" Olivia laughed, because Casey really didn't need to ask. "I'm really, really scared. I mean, I'm tough, but also girly. I feel like the other girls in there are going to hunt me out!" Olivia got up, and planted another kiss on Casey's lips. "Case, this is going to be hard, but I know you can do it. You are the best person I know, despite all the troubles you've had." This was definitely the vote of confidence she needed. She then got up and reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Casey dialed, and then she said "hi, Rikers? My name is Casey Novak, and I'm coming to your jail tomorrow. Is there anything that you think I need to bring?" Olivia then started cracking up. "Only you Casey. Only you would call jail beforehand to see if you need to bring anything. You're not going to a dinner party!" Casey smiled and laughed. "Oh shut up liv. I need to be prepared!" The voice on the other end of the phone was equally surprised. "Well Ms. Novak, people don't normally call here, because they don't expect to stay here long. But if you want to bring anything, all you really need is some white cotton bras, panties and socks," the woman then hung up the phone. It took about a second for Olivia to produce four new pairs of white Calvin Klein bikini cut panties and two new white cotton bras. "I had a hunch," Olivia said. "That this is what you would need." Olivia then got out a black sharpie and wrote "NOVAK" in big block letters on the panties. "Liv, my goodness, I'm not going to summer camp!" Olivia laughed and said "Well, this way, no one will be able to steal your underwear!" Casey laughed "Liv, I can promise you, if anyone wants my underwear that badly, I can promise you that I'll be giving it up." It turns out that Olivia's plan would completely backfire, and the male inmates at Rikers who did the laundry did steal Casey's "NOVAK" underwear and sold it as souvenirs.

These were the light moments that Casey and Olivia needed. Casey spent the rest of the day naked in Olivia's apartment, and later on the two ordered chinese and talked and held each other. Finally, the two of them fell asleep holding each other. The two woke up at about 7. Casey needed to report to the first jail by ten, and began getting ready. She hopped in the shower, only to find Olivia waiting for her there. The two shared a steamy soak together, making out as the hot water lightly pelted both of their bodies. They then had a little breakfast, and talked pretty normally. Casey then got dressed. She had the seven jeans she had been wearing the night before with a brown belt and one of Olivia's blouses. She put on one of the white cotton bras that Olivia had gotten her. "Well, I guess it's now or never," Casey said. "Mine as well begin this nightmare." Casey and Olivia then filed downstairs and into her car, and Olivia drove her to the first precinct. Realizing these would be the last few moments they had together, Olivia began to cry. "I love you so much Casey, I really do. I know you can do this." Tears streamed down Casey's cheeks as she hugged Liv and gave her another kiss. "I love you Liv," she said. "I love you with all my heart. The two shared one more kiss and then Casey got out of the car, with the bag of her belongings. She headed up the stairs and into the building.

She found one official person and told her who she was, and then he led her into a small holding cell, maybe five feet by ten feet. The door slammed, and this officially began Caey's stint in sat in the cell for about two hours before two guards came in and told her she was getting transferred to Rikers. She reluctantly got up. She expected to be handcuffed, but she was surprised to see the waistchains and leg irons. One guard got down and clamped the chains around her ankles, and then fastened the chain around her waist. After he cuffed her hands to the waistchain. "Ok, let's go," he said. Casey thought "God, I can barely walk in these things. I hope I don't trip and fall all over myself!" She felt better, but when she got outside, there were TV cameras and reporters that she was not ready for. She shuffled along, and got into the van as fast as possible, and she was in there with two other female inmates being transported. There was some light conversation, but no one really wanted to talk, considering where they were ride ended and all three shuffled out and headed inside. Casey got fitted with a nice orange jumpsuit and then made her way to her cell. Her life in jail now upon then woke up to the awful sound of "Novak! Court!" She couldn't believe it was time for court again. All this dreaming had actually made her feel good.


	5. Chapter 5

As Casey heard that she had to go to court again, a tinge went up her spine. She was scheduled to be released from solitary the next day, but it was always something. She got up, and rubbed her eyes as she heard Alison open up her cell door. She stepped outside and said "what time is it?" and Alison said "5:30 in the morning. Please, the day's half gone!" Casey hardly felt that way. Even though she was up by 6 during her time in jail, she never really got used to waking up there, especially since there really wasn't much to wake up for.

She knew the drill. She put her hands behind her back, and Alison cuffed her, super tight as had become the norm. "Jesus, you think those are on tight enough?" Alison said nothing and led her outside. Casey was hoping that this situation wouldn't be as bad as the others. As she walked, the handcuffs digged and gnawed into her wrists, but she tried to put her mind on anything else. She thought about her best days with Olivia, or some of her triumphs as the esteemed SVU ADA. When she thought about this, it was hard for her, because it reminded her of just how far she had fallen. As she shuffled along, with the terse jailhouse material of her orange jumpsuit nipping and itching her skin, she just prayed that there wouldn't be any more vulgar and vile men on the bus that took her to court. As she walked outside, she felt the cold morning air hit her face like a ton of bricks. Another guard patted her down, and then shined a very powerful flashlight in her face. She then heard "Ok, she's clean" from one of the guards and she loaded onto the bus.

Casey felt lucky, because she didn't get loaded into the cage like she previously had, and she actually got a seat to herself. There were only 7 other people on the bus, and two of them were women. She felt a little vulnerable with her hands still cuffed behind her, but honestly, this was the best transport she could have hoped bus took off, and in about an hour they were at the courthouse. Casey was led to the customary holding area where she waited. There were about 10 other women in there, all cuffed behind their backs, and in the customary, standard issue orange jumpsuit. Casey didn't want to make small talk with these women, because she felt like if she did, she would be associating herself with them. She was not an elitist by any stretch of the imagination, but she did hate to be grouped along in the same sentence with them rest of the other prisoners. This was a long wait. Casey waited about three hours before a guard came in and told her that they were ready for her. Normally, when Casey went to court, the guard either took her handcuffs completely off, or put them in front of her and connected them to a waist chain. But this was a little different. As the guard opened the cell door and Casey walked out, she turned around and put her cuffed wrists in the face of the guard, expecting them to be taken off. They guard looked at Casey and said "what?" and Casey replied "Um, my handcuffs? you going to take them off or at least put them in front of me? They're killing me, and have been on for like four hours at this point." The guard thought in her mind that Casey was crazy. "Was a prisoner really about to tell me how to do my job? I mean, I wasn't going to take her cuffs off anyway, but now I for sure won't." The guard, Sheila was her name acted as though she didn't hear casey and just led her through the bowels of the cell area of the courthouse upstairs. Casey tried one more time. "Guard, seriously, my cuffs. What's going on here?" Casey's plea fell upon deaf ears. She got a little disgusted, but realized there was nothing she could do about it, so she just had to take hated going to court because of how degrading it was, but she also hated the fact that she used to completely rule and dominate the court room, but now, she was simply a peasant.

She hated that judges and attorneys saw her in this hideous orange jumpsuit instead of her trademark well-tailored suits. She hated that she was reduced to a number, not even a person. She hated that she was in court for about 5 minutes for some sort of procedural hearing before she was immediately shown the door one more time. All of this was just absolutely awful for her. She shuffled up the steps and then sat outside the courtroom for about 10 minutes before they called her in. Like normal, she was in court for about two minutes, just so her progress could be checked and everything. Then, she was led back outside and back down the steps into another holding cell. This time she was by sat around for about an hour, and boy was she bored. No books, music, entertainment or anything. She couldn't even really twiddle her thumbs because her hands were fastened so tightly behind her back. After another half an hour, she heard the door open "finally" she thought "I can get out of this hellhole." If only things were that simple. She heard on the other end of the door "hey Case, how are you holding up?" She knew that soft, yet stern voice anywhere. As she looked up and saw Olivia, she was beyond thrilled, even though this day had been quite embarrassing. "Oh my god Liv! I can't believe you found me and came to see me! Ugh, if only I didn't look so terrible. I'd give you a hug, but I've got these goddamn handcuffs on!" As she said that, she turned around and showed Olivia her cuffed wrists. Olivia felt bad, but she didn't have a key so there was nothing she could do. She sat down next to her beautiful redheaded girlfriend and Casey plunged her head into her chest. "Liv, this is really hard," she said. "I hate having to go to court. It's just so embarrassing for me. Not only do I get degraded by other prisoners and the guards, but I hate going into a place that used to give me such joy, and now it just brings me such pain."

Olivia listened intently. Casey mentioned how much she hated going to court, and now she could see why. "Casey, can I tell you something? Casey then sat up. "I love you so much." Casey was a little surprised. "Liv, wow, that's so nice of you. What brought this on?" Olivia looked into Casey's beautiful emerald eyes and then spoke further. "Well, you're in a tough spot in a place you hate. I just feel like you needed to hear something nice." Casey loved it. Olivia always knew the right thing to say, and how to make her feel better. She looked up, and Olivia gave her a big kiss on the lips. "Well hello there" Casey said. Olivia smiled and kissed Casey some more. Casey then responded, and the two of them began to full on make out. Casey felt Olivia's tongue slide down her throat, which really began to turn her on. Olivia brushed her fingers through Casey's long red hair, and then moved down to her thigh. Now, Casey was beginning to get hot. "Oh my god Liv, don't stop, please!" Olivia the reached for the top button of Casey's jumpsuit and then began to unbutton everything else. She couldn't get it fully off of her with her handcuffs, but when Olivia saw Casey's perky breasts, she was satisfied. "So, I hear that you haven't been the model prisoner counselor," Olivia said. "The warden has sent me to discipline you." Casey loved this. She loved the buttons olivia was pressing now, and making light of this awful situation worked. "Oh well, I thought I've been doing what I'm told….but, I am a bad girl….I guess that's why I'm in here!" Olivia then bent Casey down on the disgusting jailhouse floor and spanked her five times on each cheek, getting progressively harder with each slap. Casey shrieked, and when she did she would hear "Shut up bitch!" from Olivia. Despite that, she would continue on. Olivia then squeezed and pinched Casey's ass cheeks over and over again. She went until she got bored, and until Casey's ass was nice and red. "My my guard, aren't you feisty! Maybe I should misbehave more often!" Right after Casey said that, Olivia turned her around and said "Oh you don't want to see the worst of me!" Olivia then shoved Casey hard against the wall. She legitimately hurt her partner's back, and she killed her hands with this powerful, powerful shove. She then very aggressively pinned Casey up there, and began making out with her more and more passionately. Casey certainly felt pain in her back and her hands, but it was good pain. She felt this insane charge go through her body that she only felt when she was with Olivia. Casey kissed back, as her bare back and ass jammed up against the then stopped. Casey was surprised by this, and honestly couldn't believe this was happening. But, Olivia then bent Casey down on the ground, and got the jumpsuit off as much as possible. "Now, since you're in prison, you will really be treated like a prisoner," Olivia said. Casey was unsure what that meant, but she got the picture immediately when Olivia took her underwear down and then began to completely eat out her asshole. This was pretty shocking. She couldn't believe this was happening, and she really couldn't believe Olivia was eating her asshole out in a dingy, disgusting jailhouse floor. As soon as Olivia's tongue entered Casey's ass, she shrieked, loud. They had only done something like this a couple of times before, so it was still relatively new. Olivia, then began to work. Casey's asshole was tight, but Olivia did a good job loosening it up. Olivia didn't mind this at all, and actually really enjoyed it. Olivia then pushed her tongue deeper and deeper into Casey's ass, and then Casey began to scream over and over and over again. The passion was getting intense, and the emotions were running on super high. Olivia kept her tongue far up there and she wiggled it out over and over and over again. She really buried herself in Casey's ass, and then Casey screamed "Oh my god LIv!" and then she came all over herself, her underwear and the jailhouse floor. It was one of the more intense orgasms she'd ever then got Casey dressed, realizing that it was only a matter of time before the guard came back.

"Liv, my god, I can't believe we just did that." Olivia laughed and said "Well, i wanted to give you some real prison lifestyle, whatever that means." Casey then looked at Liv and said "I'm sure that goes on in here, but I haven't seen it or heard about it. And there's no way anyone has gotten anything any better than what I just got." As she said that, the door opened it and was sheila, ready to take Casey back to prison. Sheila knew Olivia's status, so she said nothing about her being in her cell. Casey then got up, kissed Olivia goodbye and headed for the got on, and this was another fairly empty bus, and a pretty easy ride home. Casey just lost herself in her thoughts and said "My goodness, how did I get so lucky to have Olivia?"


	6. Chapter 6

Casey laid in her cell, just looking at the ceiling, counting the seconds. She had gotten relatively used to prison life, but a lot of it still was excruciatingly boring. She had finished all the books and magazines in stock, and the ones that had been sent to her. She also had just rattled off 200 sit-ups and 100 pushups, and then 100 jumping jacks, so she was calistenically set. She sat, counting the bars in her cell, when she heard a guard walk up, and looked up and it was Alison. Alison made her way to the cell door, opened it and asked Casey to come outside."You've got a visitor Novak," she said. Casey was surprised. She had talked to Olivia about two hours ago, and Olivia made no mention of coming down. She thought about who it could be, but she really had no idea. Casey knew the drill as it had happened to her far too many times at this point. She put her hands behind her back, and Alison cuffed her, and then she put leg-irons around her ankles. Once again, the cuffs were very tight, and she said out loud "gosh, got these meathooks tight enough? I promise you I'm not going anywhere!" Alison then led Casey to the common room, where all the visitors came. She looked around, and didn't see anyone for her, and then heard a voice "hello Casey, how's it going?" the voice uttered. Casey looked up, and it was her worst nightmare. Alexandra Cabot stood right in front of her, and she could not believe it.

Alison then said "this attorney wanted to speak with you. You've got thirty minutes." Alison then took off Casey's handcuffs, and Casey rubbed her wrists. Cabot then spoke "handcuff her" she said to Alison. Casey then looked incredulous. "Alex, come on. I know you love seeing me like this, and seeing me locked away in this cage, but please, don't humiliate me any further." Alex didn't care at all what Casey said. "Guard, handcuff her….and handcuff her leg to the table there." Casey once again couldn't believe it. She was fuming as Alison took her hands and cuffed her tightly behind her back again, and then she sat down, and Alison cuffed her leg to the table. Alison then cleared the room, so Casey and Alex could have it to themselves.

"Alex, is this really necessary? I mean, seriously. You know me….am I THAT dangerous a person?" Alex put her glasses to the front of her nose and said "this is how it's going to be, or I'm not sitting in here with you alone."Casey was once again, furious, but there was nothing that she could do. She was angry that Alex had come to humiliate her, but honestly, she expected her to say and do something sooner. Ever since Liv picked Casey over her, the two had a bit of a rivalry. Alex tried and tried hard to get Olivia back, and even through all of Casey's troubles, Olivia never waned. Her loyalty was something that made her quite sexy, and even more desirable to Casey. She then looked right at Alex "So have you come to gloat counselor? I know you just love seeing me clad in orange and in this cage." Alex thought to make a snide remark, but she refrained. "Honestly, Casey, I want to help you. Olivia loves you, and needs you. I've tried to sway her from you and get her to come to me, but it just won't ever work. You are her world. I've seen her since you've been in here, and it's beyond hard for her. Plus, with elliot leaving, she's going through a lot." Casey was shocked to hear this from someone who was once her arch enemy. "Wow Alex, what a noble thing to say. I honestly did not expect that from you. I know it's been tough on Liv, and I curse myself every second of every day that i'm in here. I hate that I just can't be with her, and it's all my fault." Casey then looked up at Alex "so, if you wanted to help me Alex, why the cuffs and restraints? I mean, come on, seriously? I spend enough time chained and such in here…why did you have to have me restrained?" Alex deadpanned and was completely serious "Oh, well, Casey, I had no idea how you'd react to seeing me. I thought you may get violent. But honestly, seeing you clad in orange and restrained like this is a bit of a turn on." That comment brought some brevity to the mood. "Why does everyone think that? Liv said the same thing!" Alex then laughed, and the two got down to business.

"Ok Casey, how long have you been here, six months?" Casey nodded her head yes. Alex then thumbed her way through her notes and continued "OK Case, you've had one major disciplinary issue that landed you in solitary, right?" Casey nodded "yes, and it was bullshit. It was a technicality, but they were really mad about Liv and I having sex during one of her visits." Alex cracked up "oh god Casey, around you serious?" Casey laughed and said yes. "OK Casey, you've been a very respected SVU attorney…you had your censure, but you served it. I can try to get this disciplinary claim against you waived, and I can testify for you vs. the parole board." Casey was shocked that Alex said all this. "You would really do that for me, Cabot? Even after everything I've done to hurt Liv?" Alex nodded her head and then spoke "She needs you. Badly. And as much as I thought i would take pleasure in seeing you in here, you really don't belong here. Now, I can try to get the year long sentence bumped down to 8 or 10 months, in which case you would be out of here relatively soon." Casey was completely floored by Alex's generosity. "Wow Alex, thank you so much….but one more thing." Alex looked a little confused as Casey leaned closer to her. "If you go near Liv, or try anything with her, I'll fucking kill you. And don't even begin to test me…I've learned a few things being locked away in here…." Alex was shocked when she heard this. "Casey, my intentions are genuine. Trust me, I won't go near Liv." Casey then looked at her and said "good, because I'd sit in here forever if it meant you never went near her." Alex then patted Casey's face and told her she'd report back with news, and hopefully it would be good. Casey actually believed her. ALison then said the time was up, and Alex got her things and headed out, while she undid the cuff around Casey's leg and led her back to her cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey laid in her cell like normal when Alison came in, assumedly to take Casey somewhere. As she opened the cell door, Casey walked outside and put her hands behind her back, as customary. The truth was, Alison had no business with Casey right now. She honestly just wanted to see her and be around her. All of the dealings with her turned her on, despite Casey thinking she looked her absolute worst. This was a bit of a confusing time for Alison, because even though she dealt with female prisoners all day long, Casey was the first one she had ever been attracted to. In her 27 years on this earth, Alison only had one dealing with a woman in her life. She hoped that Casey would be number two, but she didn't want to let on that this visit was anything out of the ordinary, so she took out her handcuffs and cuffed Casey tightly behind her back. "Ah, the good 'ol tight Alison cuff….this is something I never miss!" Casey said snidely. "So where to now, guard? Do I have a visitor? Or are you taking me to the cafeteria or to shower?"

Casey had been in prison seven months at this point, so she knew when things were out of the ordinary. Things moved crisply and on schedule there, so when something was out a tad askew, it was definitely easy to tell. It was morning, and Casey hadn't showered or eaten yet, so she thought that's what was going to happen…However, this situation was different as Alison stepped inside Casey's cell and closed the door. Casey thought to herself "oh lord, what's about to happen here? Is she going to try to take advantage of me?" Alison was shorter, but thicker than Casey, so if the two ever ended up in any sort of scrape, it would be a pretty equal fight. However, with Casey not being able to use her hands, the advantage definitely swung Alison's way. Alison then sat on the bench in Casey's cell. Casey got beyond confused by this, but Alison began to finally show her true colors. "Casey, I want to talk to you, please sit next to me," she said. Casey was very nervous, because she really didn't know what Alison was capable of in this setting. She very, very reluctantly sat next to Alison, but felt very extremely vulnerable in doing so. Alison then looked into Casey's beautiful eyes. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she was even more attracted to her now than she ever had before. Casey then used the tough ADA exterior she still had, and began to read Alison a little. "Alison - I feel like I can call you that now because you invited yourself into my cell for basically no reason." Alison then grinned sheepishly. "But I want to tell you, that I feel extremely vulnerable and exposed right now. I mean, you're a person of authority, I'm a prisoner. I'm handcuffed, and really can't defend myself if I need to." Alison then felt bad, as she never wanted to cuff Casey in the first place, but felt like she would suspect something if she didn't. She then tried to ease Casey's troubled nerves. Casey had stood up and was pacing around the cell. Alison just loved the sight of the chrome around Casey's wrists every time she turned around. "Casey, please sit next to me. I won't bite, I promise." Casey very reluctantly did as she was asked.

"So, how did a beautiful girl like you end up in a place like this?" she asked. Casey was a little flattered that Alison found her attractive. But she was still nervous. "I'm sure you've read all my reports. They tell you all you need to know." That was true, but Alison felt like there was definitely more to the story. "Well, sure, I've read them. But you really don't belong here. I've been doing this job for five years, since I got out of college, and most people in here are scum. But you, you really aren't." Casey actually liked how Alison was exposing herself to her. She then began to recant a little bit of her story. "Well Alison, I made a mistake some time ago as the SVU ADA," she started. "There was some evidence from a case that hadn't been fully processed, but I needed it to help put a rapist away, so I used it in court anyway." Alison listened very intently as Casey continued. "As a result of that, I got censured by the bar, which means I couldn't practice law for three years. It completely devastated me, and that's when I started to go downhill and brought myself, and my friends down in the process." Alison really loved hearing this. So many prisoners were so mean and hated the guards, and there were times when Casey certainly did too, but at this time, the two were sharing a moment.

"That must have been hard, and terrible for you, I'm so sorry."

"yeah, It really was. I started drinking heavily, and having violent rages, and going crazy. It was just so awful. I put Olivia, my girlfriend through absolute hell. For some reason, she stayed with me, as she never could see me as that violent person. We had such an amazing life together with her as the SVU detective and me as the SVU ADA, but I destroyed it once I got censured."

Alison loved hearing this. She loved how Casey was exposing herself, and seemingly letting Alison in. "I got arrested three times for really dumb behavior," Casey continued. "But I got loaded and got in a fist fight with a bartender who refused to serve me. That was the last straw and what got me here. Having been a former attorney, I got second and third chances. I screwed it all up myself." Casey was now at her most vulnerable. Alison sensed that, and decided to make a move. Before Casey could get her next sentence out, Alison leaned in and tried to kiss Casey, which Casey sensed, and backed off. "Whooooaaaa Alison, what's that? What's going on here?" Alison then got very embarrassed and tried to explain herself. "Oh gosh Casey, I'm such a moron, I'm so sorry. I just, well, I dunno, I like you, and am very attracted to you. I just wanted to see if you felt the same way." Casey was honestly flattered. She didn't think anyone could really look at her and think "hottie" other than Liv, but clearly Alison did. It was nice to feel that feeling of being desired again. "Alison, I'm flattered, I really am," Casey said. "And lord knows, I haven't felt beautiful at all since I've been in this hellhole…hell the orange jumpsuit isn't exactly chic." Alison then laughed as Casey continued on making her point. "But I am really in love with Liv. You've seen her. Hot, and amazing, right? She has stood by me through everything, and I really deserve to give her all my love and compassion in return, you got that?" Alison totally got it. She knew this whole thing would be a long shot, but she figured if she never tried, she never would have known. She was actually slightly relieved as she didn't want to be a homewrecker, and she felt nice that Casey was honest with her. "Casey, I get it. And even though you have certainly done the dating a "superior" sort of thing, I don't know how I could have explained hooking up with a prisoner!" Casey laughed. Even though Liv wasn't her superior at all, she got Alison's point. Alison then stood up and took Casey's cuffs off, and apologized. "Liv is really lucky to have you Casey," Alison said. "And I know you guys will be awesome once you get out of here!" Casey laughed and said "I hope so, I really do." Alison then closed the cell door and Casey fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat in court, just as she had a million times before. She was feeling quite uneasy this time, judge Petrovsky was presiding, and Alex had a less than stellar record with her. The two had become pretty civil over the years, but it was ten years ago when Petrovsky threw Alex in jail for contempt in the Claire Rinato case. This time, Alex had the same sort of feeling she had with Rinato. She was presiding over a suspect in which she didn't think could stand trial, and also didn't really belong in prison. It was similar to when Casey prosecuted that schizophrenic man who had raped young girls. This was another case of someone mentally ill. The accused was Derek Sullivan, a 75 year old mental patient who had raped two women, and he suffered from dementia and acute schizophrenia. In short, he had literally no recollection of the crimes he committed, and Alex sympathized with that. In her opinion, she didn't think that Sullivan needed to die in prison, so she did whatever she could to make sure that witnesses testified against Sullivan, and Alex became even more conflicted. She was running out of time, and there really wasn't anything she could do, so she went completely drastic. It was time for Sullivan to take the stand, something that she thought was cruel and inhumane. So, as he sat down, she stood up, and everyone thought she was going to cross-examine him like she had done a million other times with a million other witnesses. Alex stood up, and addressed the court.

"Judge, I feel it's morally wrong for me to question a man, and attempt to send him to prison when I feel he doesn't belong there." The entire courtroom gasped. Liv was working another case, so she wasn't there to witness this act of defiance. Judge Petrovsky hated this, and hated the fact that Alex was making a scene in her courtroom. "Counselor, if you don't question this witness, I will have no choice but to hold you in contempt. What will it be?" Alex knew this was coming, and was prepared for it. However, she tried one last time to get what she wanted. "Judge, I beg you. This man really is not in the mental state to handle prison, and my questions. He also does not deserve to die in prison. I beg you, please have mercy." While Alex's plea was touching, judge Petrovsky didn't really care. "Counselor, you leave me no choice. Bailiff, remove Miss Cabot!" Petrovsky pounded her gavel, and that was that. The bailiff walked up to Alex and put his hand on her arm, and led her out of the courtroom, and down into the bowels of the jail cells beneath it

* * *

><p>It had just been one of those days for Casey. She had a lot of "those days" considering she was in prison, but this was one of the worst ones. She had to go to court, which was awful in an of itself. Also, Alison had the day off, so she dealt with another guard, Amanda, who she had no sense of rapport with. She woke Casey up at 4:30 AM by shining her huge flashlight in her face and blowing a big horn in her ear. That was absolutely terrible. Before leaving for court, Amanda gave Casey a very thorough cavity search which was humiliating. Occasionally when she went to court she got cavity searched both before she left, and after she returned, and this was one of those times. It was so degrading, having to strip naked in front of someone she didn't know, and then to have that person stick their hands up her most private of areas. This situation was even worse, given that Amanda made it a point to give Casey a running commentary while she looked inside those hard to reach places.<p>

Amanda told Casey to take her jumpsuit off, which she did. She then stood in front of her, and told her to put her hands on the wall, and then she unclipped Casey's bra and felt her breasts. She turned Casey around and lifted each one up, to make sure nothing was concealed underneath them. "Is this all you got?" Amanda asked, referring to Casey's small but perky breasts. Casey wanted to tell this woman to fuck off, but she knew she couldn't. Amanda told Casey to take her panties down, which she reluctantly did. Casey then squatted and coughed, and then heard the snapping of rubber gloves. That may have been one of the most annoying and horrid sounds Casey heard while she was in prison. The alarm wake up was bad, but this snapping of the gloves was equally bad. She always knew the worst was coming when she heard that sound. Amanda walked over to Casey and spread her ass cheeks as wide apart as possible, and then stuck her finger up there. Casey shrieked, but Amanda didn't discipline her for making noise. This anal probe was so uncomfortable and disconcerting, and Casey really couldn't stand it. If Olivia had her finger in her ass, that was one thing, but a stranger was so much worse. Amanda finished the first hole, and the began in the second. She switched gloves and then put her fingers deep inside Casey's pussy, shoving them up there as hard as possible, making sure there was nothing hidden or jammed up in there. This was absolutely brutal, and Amanda continued to make her feel less than human. Finally, she was finished, and right as Amanda told Casey to put her bra and panties back on she gave Casey one last snide remark. "Just so you know, my grandmother wears those kind of panties….and they may even be a little outdated for her!" Casey was frustrated by this, as there was nothing she could really do about the jail issued panties. She then replied "look woman…I've had just about enough of your mouth…and underwear is a very personal thing, and I wear only what I can get in here. So sorry if they aren't to your liking!" Amanda actually respected Casey for speaking up. She didn't mess with her for the rest of the transport.

Casey put her jumpsuit back on, and Amanda cuffed her behind her back and then put some leg-irons off her. She then led Casey to the transport bus, where she and two other people were the only two on it. It was off to court, where she sat in a room for about four hours before seeing the judge for about ten seconds. Then, she was put back in the holding cell and waited until she could be transported back to jail. Casey sat in that cell for what felt like days, even though it was only a few hours. She had done this time and time again, but it really never got easier. As a matter of fact, it got harder the more she did it. What made matters worse was there was no way to entertain herself. She was literally subjected to humming or just staring at the ceiling.

After about three hours, she heard some footsteps and thought "finally, I'm getting out of here." Casey was never really excited to go back to prison, but this was one of the few exceptions. However, what she wanted would be delayed even more. She heard the cell door open, and thought she'd be sprung, but as soon as she saw Alex standing in front of her with a guard, she thought "oh god, what now?"

"Alex, what the fuck? Have you come to taunt me even more?" Alex then shot Casey a mean glare. "Seriously Alex, what the fuck are you doing here?" The guard pushed Alex inside the cell and locked the door. A million thoughts raced through Alex's mind as she did so, and she tried to make the best of this situation. There was really nothing she could do, so she just sat down right next to Casey. "Petrovsky," Alex said defiantly. Casey knew exactly what Alex was talking about, and couldn't help but let out a smile. "So wait Alex, you got put in contempt? You? I find that hard to believe." Alex then gave Casey a playful shove. "Hey, I can be a badass….sorta like you," she said sarcastically, giving Casey another playful nudge. "So, seriously Alex, what happened? I heard Petrovsky had held you in contempt once before, but what happened this time?" Alex then let out a really big sigh, and began to very matter-of-factly explain the situation to Casey. "You see Case, I'm working this case now with this guy, Derek Sullivan. He's 75 and suffers from dementia and acute schizophrenia." As soon as Alex said that, Casey's heart sunk. She had dealt with a case previously dealing with a schizophrenic rapist that brought back memories of a schizo ex-boyfriend she had. This case also put she and Olivia at odds, and was a very trying time in their relationship. Alex then continued on. "So Liv, Cragen and my bosses want to prosecute him and send him to prison. I just don't think that's right, so I refused to question him in court today. For this reason, here I am." Casey actually felt for Alex. She sympathized with her because this was the nature of the job, just making really tough decisions that no one wanted to make. "Alex, this is tough. I had to make a call like this a few years ago, and it brought back really haunting memories of an ex-boyfriend I had who suffered from schizophrenia. I didn't want to put the man I prosecuted in prison, and eventually he ended up in a mental hospital, but I was fighting an uphill battle. Plus, Liv and i were at complete odds about it. It just drove a big wedge between us." Alex knew how Casey felt. "I'd hug you Alex, but I've got this goddamned handcuffs on. Hey, wait a second, why aren't you cuffed! This isn't fair!" Alex really didn't have the answer to that. She then gave a very flippant response. "I'm not sure Case, I guess they just don't think I'm dangerous." Alex wasn't trying to hurt Casey's feelings, but she did a little bit, just because Casey didn't see herself as dangerous either, but in the eyes of the law she was. She held up a nice rough and tumble exterior though, and Alex suspected nothing. "So Case, can I ask you something?" Casey then looked over at Alex, really not knowing what to expect.

"Yeah, shoot Alex."

"How do you survive in here? I mean, I've been in here for like 45 minutes, and I'm with you, which is pleasant, and all I want to do is get out. How can you do it day in and day out?"

Casey had actually thought about this pretty extensively, and honestly had no idea how she was surviving. She was a very active and interactive person that needed to be around people and doing things, but obviously all of that was taken away in prison. Plus, she really, really missed Liv. "You know Alex, I take it one day at a time. Truthfully, this is the hardest thing I've ever done. I love it when I get to see and talk to Liv. I usually measure my time in here by her. I think 'oh, ok, just three more days until I can see her' or 'just five more days until I can talk to her' It's those little things that help me. Plus, whenever I can get my hands on a book, I immediately start it. I love reading as it is, but I have ploughed through 22 books here in seven months." Alex was really shocked, and felt total sympathy for Casey. This was a woman she hated, and tried to bring down repeatedly, but at this moment, she really felt for her.

"You know what Casey?"

"What's that Alex?"

"I am going to go to the parole board as soon as I can and speak on your behalf. I want to get you out of here as soon as possible. It may not be immediate, but I am really going to do everything I can to get you released. You don't belong here, and you really have suffered enough." Casey was flattered, because this really wasn't something she expected from Alex, but she actually believed her. Hell, Alex was one of the few people that could actually help her, so she took what she said very seriously. "Alex, you don't have to do that, really. I can survive. I have five months left. I think I can make it." Alex then looked directly at the redhead, whose hair was insanely long these days…well beyond her shoulders, bordering covering her breasts. Alex then ran her fingers slowly through Casey's hair and said "I want to Casey. I want you to be with Liv. She loves you, and needs you." Just as Alex said that, and took her hand from Casey's hair, there was a moment of electricity. Who would have thought that Alex and Casey would get along? Who also would have thought that Alex would help Casey get out of prison. Then, a very familiar voice chimed in. "I had to see this with my own eyes…Alex Cabot and Casey Novak co-habitating in a jail cell. Now that's something I thought I'd never see," Liv said as she stood next to the guard. "When Cragen told me, I had to check for myself. I had a hunch you may be in here too, Case. You had court today, right?" Casey nodded yes. Then, the guard opened the door, and led both of them out. Casey shuffled her way out with her hands still cuffed behind her, and then Liv gave her a playful slap on the ass, and then another. She then gave Liv a nice peck on the lips which the guard turned a blind eye to. Alex waved goodbye and went back to her office, promising that she would in fact talk to the parole board. Liv then hugged Casey as she walked her back to the transport bus. "I'll call you tomorrow baby," Liv said, pulling her in for one last kiss. "And I promise you…this nightmare will be over soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

"In my opinion, Casey Novak has been a model prisoner, and she is someone that does not deserve to be in here any longer," Alex said in a very matter-of-fact tone in front of the parole board. She was very nervous because she had never done anything like this before, and she never in a million years thought she would be doing this for Casey. But after seeing her and seeing Liv, she realized this was the right thing to do.

"What is your relationship with Ms. Novak?" a board member then asked.

"Well, Casey actually took my old job as the SVU ADA."

Alex almost choked on these words as they began to come out of her mouth. She knew that the parole board would twist everything around and make it seem like she was against Casey, but that really was not the case.

"So Ms. Cabot, would you say there is resentment toward Ms. Novak for taking your old job? A job that you loved, and were very good at? I see it's taken you a long time to get back to SVU."

Alex exhaled. What this board member was saying wasn't entirely untrue. There were times that she hated Casey, not only for having her job, but also for ultimately getting Liv. The two of them had some intense battles and fights that cut extremely deep, and there were times when a lot of those wounds were very fresh, but this honestly was not one of those times.

"I did love being the SVU ADA," Alex said pensively. "And I was very upset to be uprooted and put into witness protection. I missed my job and being in the courtroom. I missed the team and people I had gotten to know very well that always had my back." Alex realized this wasn't sounding the best for Casey. She quickly rethought her next response in order to make it sound better. "But my resentment was about the situation. It really had nothing to do with Casey at all."

All the board members feverishly wrote notes down and reviewed files as Alex just sat there. She didn't realize just how intense this was going to be, or how hard it was going to be. She desperately wanted Casey to get out. Even though there were times when she hated Casey, she never wanted her to end up in prison or this far down the ladder. She was hoping that the board didn't ask her anything about Liv, or her relationship with Liv. She didn't think they would, but you never know. She honestly didn't think that they knew that Alex had dated Liv briefly and had a crush on her for quite some time.

The leader of the interview, a plain woman, maybe 52 years old with grayish brown hair then looked up at Alex and asked one last question.

"So, is there anything else we should know about Ms. Novak? What you say can help her, and maybe we can get her out sooner. As it stands now she has 5 more months to serve of her sentence."

Alex thought for a second about what exactly she could do or say. She really wanted to help Casey, but she was nervous that her words would just get twisted up by the parole board. Finally, after a minute or so, she spoke.

"I'll be honest," she said very plainly. "In the beginning, I hated the idea of someone else doing my job, I really did. But that had nothing to do with Casey. And now, I've seen her, and seen how she's changed, and how she truly wants to be a better person. I never felt like she belonged in here, and after having seen her, I believe that even more. Plus, how many prisoners do you have in here that have done the things she's done? Who have helped put countless murderers, rapists and pedophiles away? I am sure you can count on one hand…probably one finger the amount of people in here who have done all the good she has."

Those words felt like a relief when they came out of Alex's mouth. She felt like she had done a good thing, and even though she was unsure whether or not her words would sway the board, she knew that she had done what she could. She just prayed that it was enough to get Casey out.


	10. Chapter 10

As per usual, Casey laid in her cell and had no idea what time it was. She was awake, and now was rising before the loud alarm sounded. If she had to guess, she would say it was probably about 5:15 in the morning. She did some pushups and some sit-ups, and then paced around her cell for a while. Liv had sent her the entire "Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" series, and she had already breezed through the first two, and was about halfway through the third. Casey was always a fanatical reader, and while she was locked away, she had so much time to read in her free time. That was one of the few things she liked about being in prison. The only issue was, she finished so many books so quickly, and usually had to wait for Liv or someone else to send her more.

She heard some footsteps, and walked up to the bars of her cell, and peered down the hall. She spotted Alison and she was holding a bag, and she thought "gosh, what the hell is going on here? Is someone getting out of here today? Holy shit, am I getting out of here?" Her mind raced with possibilities, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, so she prepared herself for the worst. Finally, Alison reached her cell and turned the key and opened the door.

"Novak!" she said loudly and sternly. Casey was used to the tone by now.

"Yes guard, what is it?"

Alison looked Casey up and down and then responded.

"You're being transferred. I have all your belongings here. Now, come outside and let me restrain you."

Casey got a little confused. She didn't really want to leave Rikers, nor did she put in any requests to do so. She didn't really know how this could have happened. She then stopped thinking and put her hands out in front of Alison.

"No Casey, turn around, you know the drill."

Casey was tired of getting handcuffed, but there wasn't really anything she could do. She did as Alison said and put her hands behind her back, and Alison fastened the metal bracelets around her wrists very tightly. Alison then connected a long chain to Casey's cuffs, and then fastened some leg irons on her feet. Casey really hated this, because she really couldn't walk at all at her own pace, and had to take baby steps. As she walked, she could feel the metal really digging into her wrists tightly. Alison carried the bag of Casey's personal effects as she led both of them out of the prison maze and out the door.

Casey was a little upset to be leaving, but not really. She thought that maybe she was going to a nicer place, which would certainly be an upgrade. She was bummed that this place was potentially further away and harder for Liv to come see her, but she really was focused on getting her own situation better. She would miss a few girls she had gotten to know, but not many.

Just as Casey made it outside, there was a waiting van for her. She then saw Alex standing right beside it.

"Casey, I am so sorry I couldn't get you out, I really did the best I could, you believe me, don't you?"

Casey looked down at the jewelry that adorned her feet. She knew that the parole board was meeting about her, but she actually believed Alex.

"You know what Alex, I actually do believe you. Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Alex gave Alison a signal to get lost. She then spoke directly to Casey. "You're being transferred Casey. Transferred to Beacon Correctional Facility. It's a minimum security prison, and you will serve the remaining five months of your sentence there. With good behavior, maybe you can get out early."

Casey was trying to put all of this together. "So wait, how far is it?"

"About two hours away. Don't worry, Liv knows, and will come to see you as soon as she can. You know that no amount of distance will stop her from seeing you. Plus, this is a lot nicer than your current surroundings."

Casey really didn't know what to say. She truly was grateful for what Alex had done, and she honestly never thought that Alex would be the one that would help her out like this. She then thanked Alex and boarded onto the van.

Alex offered one last thought as she looked at Casey's cuffed wrists as she entered the van. "Casey, don't worry this nightmare will be over soon enough, I promise."

As Casey sat down she smiled and said "I sure hope so Alex, I sure do."

Right then, the guard closed the door and she was on her way.


	11. Chapter 11

Though this ride was destined for nicer surroundings, it was really uncomfortable. It was really hard to ride for so long with her hands so tightly cuffed behind her back. This wasn't nearly as bad as going to court, but it still wasn't any fun. She knew that this request wasn't going to be fulfilled, but she asked it anyway.

"Guard, is there any way someone could loosen these handcuffs? They're just on so tight, and they're cutting off circulation in my wrists. Please, I'm begging you."

There were two guards on the van, one male, one female. They both looked at each other and gave some half-hearted glances at Casey and then gave a very thin excuse as to why her cuffs couldn't be loosened.

"Sorry Novak, we don't have the keys. Plus, we're almost there anyway."

Casey knew that excuse was bullshit, but there wasn't anything she could do. They had been riding for about an hour, so that meant at least one more hour of pure discomfort, but she felt like she could hack it.

Finally, the car stopped. Casey looked out the window and saw what she thought was a very nice facility. It looked nothing like Rikers. Here, there was a pretty nice outdoor area, and some windows. She was really quite astounded as to how much nicer this place was. The driver stopped the car, and the guard walked around and let Casey out. She stepped out of the car and looked up and thought "man, Alex really did something nice for me."

The guards led Casey into the facility where she met the new warden, a very nice looking lady with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was maybe about fifty.

"So nice to see you Ms. Novak," the warden, Betsy said.

"It's nice to be here. Wow, this place is like Club Med compared to Rikers."

Betsy smiled. "It is pretty nice. We want you to have a comfortable stay here in the remaining five months that you're here. We also want you to leave early, so make sure you behave! I know you will. Now, Ashley over here will get you situated."

Casey looked over and saw Ashley, a guard who was relatively nice looking. Brunette, a little heavy set, but not fat or anything. She had these piercing green eyes, and pretty nice cheekbones.

"This way," she said as Casey followed her.

Casey shuffled along. Feet still chained, hands still cuffed behind her. She moseyed along as Ashley showed her the important stuff - the cells, the bathrooms, the showers, the cafeteria. There were three really nice communal TV areas, and even a decent "gym" that had a couple of machines. There was a decent store with many overpriced things she would need as well as a small bookstore. Casey was astounded as to how much of a step up this was.

"Wow, this place is really nice," she said to Alison.

"It is. But don't get it twisted. You're still a prisoner, so don't try anything stupid. I read all about you, and your story makes me sad. I can't believe someone as smart as you are ended up behind bars. I am rooting for you once you get out."

These words really meant a lot to Casey, and she thought that she couldn't screw this up. Ashley led her to a little room where she took her handcuffs and legions off, and then handed her her new uniform.

"What's this?" Casey said. She was very confused by the attire.

"That's the standard uniform for all inmates in here. Go ahead, put it on."

Casey unfolded the clothes and found a pair of khakis with a denim button up shirt. Kind of like a "weekend at the Hamptons" look. It was definitely a big upgrade from the hideous orange jumpsuit she had to don for the last eight months. She took it off, exposing her white bra and white Calvin Klein panties, and then put on the new clothes. She felt so much better and more like herself wearing this than she ever had in the prison orange. She folded up the jumpsuit and handed it to Ashley who handed her a pillow. Ashley then led her to her new cell. This also was a far cry from Rikers. It had bars, but was much, much roomier than her old cell. It had a toilet and a more comfortable looking bed, and a desk. Ashley then closed the door. Casey then thought "wow. I'm home."


	12. Chapter 12

Casey still marveled at the accommodations in her new surroundings versus Rikers. She had her own cell, and a desk, and just much more room to herself. The only thing really "prison like" about everything was the fact that her cell still had bars adorning the front. Other than that, this was a much easier and laid back environment.

The ladies that she did interact with were very nice. Most of them were in there for some sort of white collar crimes - tax evasion, failure to appear in court, petty larceny. She worked in the "gift shop" which was just where other prisoners could get certain items they needed like toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, wash cloths. She really liked that work, because it was a little isolated from everything, and she worked with a really nice inmate named Carly. Carly, like Casey was coming to the end in her sentence and had also been arrested for assault.

Casey realized that she really had a good situation going here. Even if she did have to serve her sentence in its entirety, doing it there would really be easy. Obviously, the only thing missing was Liv.

Casey had spoken to Liv a few times in the week since she had been at Beacon. Liv had responded by sending her more books, which Casey was grateful for. They also arranged for Liv to come and see her on Saturday, which happened to be today.

As Liv got into her car to make the two hour drive to go see Casey, all of the sudden, she was overcome with trepidation. She loved Casey so much, but it did really break her heart to have to go see her in prison. Never did she think Casey would end up there, and she often thought about the interesting fact that she, a cop, was dating a prisoner. Everyone in her circle knew they were together, and no one said anything to her about it, but she knew that people had their judgments. She really just wanted Casey to get out and for them to have a real life, together again. Once Casey was released, there was a part of Olivia that was very nervous about just what she would do. She couldn't practice law anymore, and Casey hardly was the stay at home type.

To compound things, Liv intended to propose to Casey once she was released. She hated not having Casey next to her every night, and she just couldn't picture life without her. So, the day Casey moved facilities, Liv bought her a beautiful engagement ring. She just hoped that Casey felt up to committing to her forever.

Olivia pulled up to the facility, which was considerably nicer than Rikers. She looked at it and thought "god, is this a resort or something?" and then turned her car off and headed inside. At Rikers, Liv would be very thoroughly searched before getting to see Casey, but at Beacon, the guards just let her walk right in and wait in the waiting room. It was really something that Liv could barely wrap her head around.

A guard came to Casey's cell and told her she had a visitor. Casey was thrilled, because she knew Liv was here and that she'd get to see her. Casey stood in front of the guard, who cuffed her hands behind her as per usual. The two then walked down the corridor and up into the visiting area, where Casey saw Liv's beautiful, smiling face.

The guard took the handcuffs off, and then Casey gave Liv a huge hug and a pretty wet kiss on the lips.

"Whoa counselor, it looks like someone missed me!"

Casey gave Liv a playful shove, and then kissed her again. The two the sat down, and Casey extended her hand, and Liv took it, and squeezed it hard. She really couldn't believe how much less the security was at Beacon, but honestly, she did not care. She was just thrilled to see Casey.

"Case, goodness, this is like Club Med compared to Rikers…are you sure you won't get in trouble for kissing me and holding my hand like this?"

Casey looked at the guard who was barely paying any sort of attention. "Nope. I talked to several guards about physical interaction, and all of them said as long as we don't have sex right in front of them, then we're all good…now, all you have to do is try to keep your hands off me and we're fine."

Olivia laughed and squeezed Casey's hand even tighter. She missed this, and she missed Casey's touch so much. As tough as Liv was and as much as she put on a brave face through all of this, she really couldn't even begin to describe just how much she missed Casey.

Casey then tried to put Liv a little more at ease. "Olivia, this place really is so much nicer than Rikers. Well, almost anywhere would be nicer than Rikers, but it's almost like I'm not even in prison here. The girls are sweet, and I don't have to be clad in that hideous orange anymore. The only two things that are really "jail like" are the bars that are on my cell and the fact that I still get handcuffed all the time when I'm outside my cell. Other than that, this place really isn't so bad."

Olivia looked deep into Casey's emerald eyes. The redhead was looking especially hot today, and Liv was loving her in the new khakis and that very pale denim shirt. As much as Casey was joking about them not being able to have sex right there, Liv was getting insanely horny just looking at Casey.

"Case, once again, I've got to tell you how hot you look. I really thought you looked good in the orange, but you look even hotter in what you've got on now. I really am just blow away about how you can put on anything and it'll look good."

Casey was really flattered. She needed to hear that, because she personally thought she looked like hell. She looked at Liv's chocolate Brown eyes and gave her a kiss, which Liv returned. She then heard the guard say "five minutes!" which really bummed her out.

"I have to find a way to thank Alex for this," Casey said. "She really didn't have to do any of this, but she has helped me so much, and this has made this hellish experience so much easier."

"I am sure you can think of something," Olivia replied. "Plus, she finally realized that things were never going to happen with me and her, so she decided to just be happy for me."

Liv then reached underneath the table and rubbed Casey's thigh. Now, both of them were getting hot, and wet, and just then, the guard said the time was up. Even though Liv had to leave, this was actually not the worst thing, because in about another minute, Casey and Liv would have tried to fuck right out there in the open. Finally, Olivia kissed Casey one more time and headed out the door. Another guard came and cuffed Casey again and took her back to her cell. Even with that, this was a very, very productive visit.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia sat in the bar right by her apartment and was sad. She really missed Casey and wanted desperately to have her next to her, and wondered if she could wait any longer. She couldn't wait until Casey was released and the two could start the next chapter of their lives together. She had bought Casey's ring, and had the proposal all set out for when Casey got out of prison. She was on her fourth martini, and was already feeling the buzz. She was drunk, but not so bad that she couldn't walk or couldn't function, but she was certainly inebriated. She just kept to herself until a very, very attractive young blonde approached her.

"How are you doing? I'm Mandy," the blonde said, very forwardly.

"Hi Mandy, I'm Olivia, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I saw you sitting here all lonely, and it seemed like you needed a friend. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Olivia's mind raced. In her drunken state, she couldn't tell if this woman was hitting on her or not. She didn't want to betray Casey at all, but it had been a long time since she had any sort of sexual activity. She missed Casey, and this woman actually looked a little like Casey…well she looked like Casey when she was blonde.

"No, you can sit. Go ahead."

Mandy sat down, and reached under the table and felt Olivia's thigh. If there was ever any doubt in what she was trying to accomplish, that went out the window. Olivia got nervous, and backed away at first, but the touch of the blonde was almost irresistible.

"So Olivia. What's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting in here all by yourself? Are you waiting for someone?"

"You could say that," Liv answered. "You see, I live right on the corner over there." Liv pointed to what she thought was the right direction, but actually it was completely wrong. She realized this mid-point and the corrected herself. "I am just a little lonely. My girlfriend is in prison, and I really miss her."

Mandy couldn't believe her ears. "Prison?" she thought. "Wow, I want to get to know this woman a little better."

"Wow, are you serious? She's really in prison?"

"Yeah, she is. She's been locked up for about nine months now, and I miss her so much. I just need her to be with me again. I need her with me as much as I need to breathe."

Mandy ordered two more martinis, and was nervous. She liked Olivia, but didn't want to be a home-wrecker, but, she was used to getting what she wanted, and Olivia was certainly what she wanted in this moment. A waitress then came and served the two martinis, and Olivia gave hers a very nervous eye.

"I really shouldn't. I'm already pretty drunk."

"Oh come on Olivia. Will you? For me?"

"OK, but I'm not drinking any more."

"Tell me about your girlfriend?"

Olivia didn't want to get into too many specifics with a stranger, so she tried to keep the gory details out of everything. She told her that she and Casey used to work together, and she had battled addiction, and now was serving time for assault. Mandy seemed interested, and the more they talked, and the more Olivia drank, the more she liked her. Mandy then reached under the table and squeezed Olivia's thigh once more, which was the last hint that Olivia would need.

"My place is right on the corner. You wanna get out of here?" the brunette asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

As they made it inside the door to Olivia's place, the two wasted no time as Mandy kissed Olivia passionately, and Olivia immediately realized that she wasn't kissing Casey. She forged ahead, even though she knew what she was doing was wrong. She was so lonely, and wanted to be with Casey, but in her drunken state, all she wanted to do was fulfill her sexual urges. As they continued to make out, Olivia suddenly pulled away.

"You know this is a one time thing, right?" she told Mandy.

"I know, and I will give you an amazing night…"

It was hard to deny how amazing Mandy's body was. As they kissed, her wallet fell out of her purse, and her license spilled out onto the floor, and Olivia took a peek and saw that she was 28. She obviously liked younger women, but she was much younger. Olivia felt her beautifully toned arms and legs as they continued to kiss. Mandy then reached for Olivia's belt and ripped it off, and the took the brunette's slacks off, and tossed them on the floor. She reached for her beautiful beige dress and then unzipped it, and shed it on the floor. Mandy's beautiful, round, lovely breasts stared Olivia right in the face, and the brunette was insanely turned on. Her breasts were a solid D cup, a good two sizes bigger than her beautiful girlfriend's.

Mandy then took her bra off, and threw it on the floor, and let her breasts jiggle. Olivia touched them, and then circled her erect nipples with her fingers, and then with her mouth. She felt Mandy's beautiful stomach, and rubbed it slowly. Mandy then reached behind and squeezed Olivia's ass cheeks, and then gave them a polite spank as the two continued to make out. They made their way over to the couch, and Olivia laid down on top of Mandy, and then put three fingers inside of her while rubbing circles on her chest with her other hand. Mandy began to moan softly as she arched her back and Olivia continued to penetrate her. Olivia then rubbed her stomach as she continued to go deeper and deeper inside. As Mandy and Olivia were both getting closer to the edge, Mandy blurted out that she wanted Olivia to come on her, and even Olivia actually loved that idea. It was like she was marking her territory on this young, hot blonde. As Olivia got hotter and wetter, she thought "why not" and then raised up and let out a fierce orgasm all over Mandy's stomach, and then spelled Casey's name out in her own cum, on Mandy. Even though she knew what she was doing was very wrong, she still wanted to find some way to keep Casey close to her. Even though this was warped, and didn't justify anything, she felt a little better about herself after she saw Casey's name actually on Mandy. She then licked a little bit of it up, as Mandy did the same to her.

The two then retired to the bedroom, as Olivia was still a little drunk. When she woke up the next morning, she had a ferocious hangover and then looked over and saw Mandy lying next to her. She then thought "fuck, I can't believe I did that last night," and worried about how she would tell Casey.

Mandy gave Olivia her number and said that any other time she wanted to hook up, she was more than up for it, and Olivia responded by throwing the number out when she left. She felt lower than a slug for what she did to Casey, and knew she had to tell her. The guilt was already consuming her, and the longer this went on, the worse it would get. So, Olivia called the prison and let them know she was coming


	14. Chapter 14

The drive up to Beacon was horrible. Olivia thought that she had destroyed everything that the two of them had built, and that obviously Casey would not take her back. She also thought about all the stories she heard about prison life, and just what Casey was doing in there. Casey said that she had been faithful, and Olivia believed her, but there really was no way for her to know for sure. As Olivia pulled up, her heart started to race. She didn't want to have this conversation at all, but she knew she had to. She rarely got nervous, but this was certainly a moment of truth.

She got searched like she always did, and then waited in the little common room. After about 10 minutes Casey walked in, and Olivia felt even worse as the redhead was so excited to see her. She really didn't know how all of this was turn out, but all she could do was hope for the best.

"Olivia! It's so nice to see you. You're looking good as usual! To what do I owe the honor of this unscheduled visit?"

Olivia exhaled as her heart continued to race. She had a terrible feeling in her stomach, and she wanted this talk to be over before it began. But, she knew what she had to do.

"Casey, I need to tell you something, and it's going to make you mad."

"Mad? I could never be mad at you Liv. And after what I've put us through, you _really _couldn't make me mad."

"Well Casey, last night, I had a few too many, and there was this blonde woman…"

Casey's heart sank. She knew where this conversation was going, and she was dreading it. Olivia was beautiful, and alone, and honestly, she must have had guys and girls hitting on her all the time. Not being around her all the time killed Casey, but there was nothing she could do.

"Yes Liv…" Casey said in a very monotone way.

"Well, I was drunk, which is not an excuse at all, and she was there, and the long and the short of it is we had a one night stand. I'm telling you Casey that it meant nothing at all, and you are the one I love."

Casey sighed. She didn't really know how to deal with this, but she wasn't as irate as she thought she would be.

"Honestly, Liv, I'm not mad."

Olivia was shocked. "How could Casey not be mad?" she thought. "Did she hear what I just said?"

"Casey, are you serious? I've been killing myself over this, and you're forgiving me? I just feel awful about it."

"Well detective, you should feel bad. But, I've put us through hell and back, and you have stayed so strong when I have strayed from us. And, I have put us both through hell being in here, so I figure you get one dumb mistake I can forgive you for."

Olivia reached across the table and Casey took her hands. They locked eyes, and then Casey made one final pledge.

"However Liv, if this happens again, I won't be so nice. Just remember that."

Olivia smiled "Oh I will counselor. There is also one more thing I need to tell you."

"Before you do, let me say this," Casey started. Olivia then gave Casey her undivided attention. "OK Olivia, there are two things. First, don't think I haven't learned a few fighting moves while being locked up in this cage, so if you ever betray me again, you will feel my wrath." As Casey said that, she smiled, because she didn't really fully believe it. Though she had toughed up during her time being locked up, there was almost nothing Olivia could do that would make Casey physically hurt her. She didn't know just how seriously Olivia took this threat, but she thought she should put it out there.

Olivia was smiling on the inside. She was very intrigued by what Casey had just said, and she honestly wondered just how tough her lovely and very feminine girlfriend had actually gotten.

"Casey, I got you completely. But, when you get out of here, you have really got to show me some of the skills you've learned in here."

"Oh you'll see them detective," Casey replied. "Now, the second thing. I have put us through so much shit in the last two years. Alcoholism, rage, assaults, jail, so much. I feel like I am so honored to have you when there are so many times you could have walked away, and probably should have walked away. So, as mad as I am that you were with someone else for one night, I still am grateful that you have chosen me when you could have left or just as easily chosen someone else."

Olivia blushed as those words left Casey's mouth. She was never one to toot her own horn, but what she was saying was right, and Olivia always felt as though she needed to stay with Casey. For one, she loved her unconditionally, and secondly, she could never, ever, ever abandon Casey when she needed her.

But then, Casey's mind went back to her original train of thought. What else could Olivia possibly have to say to her?

"Casey, I am so thrilled that you said that to me, as you know I have felt that way about you for quite some time. You can see me blushing, and you know it takes a lot to get me to blush. Case, I know this sounds weird now, given that I just told you I cheated on you, but…well, here it is. I want to marry you, Casey Novak. When you get out of here, I want you to be my wife."

Olivia then reached in her pocket and showed Casey the ring. It was a beautiful round cut stone with a platinum band. Casey's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Olivia Benson, of course I'll marry you! I can't believe you even asked! I couldn't be more thrilled to be your wife"

"Really?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Olivia, if we can make it through the last two years, we can make it through anything. Now, you know I can't wear that in here, but as soon as I get out, it will be on my finger."

"Oh I know it will Case. And it will be there forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Casey sat in her cell and just read. She loved how many books she was able to plough through while she was locked away. It was one of the few perks about being locked up, and she realized that she would never have this sort of time again. As she sat and thought, she began to get nervous. Her release date was coming pretty quickly and she had absolutely no idea what she would do once she got out. Casey hated the stigma of being in prison, but she had to admit, there was security inside these walls. She loved her job as the ADA for SVU more than anything, but she realized that she would have to part with that. Never would she be reinstated by SVU after having served time in prison. So, as much as she wanted her freedom back, being on the outside terrified her as she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do with her life.

She had talked about this extensively with Olivia, and she always assured Casey that things would be fine, and that worst case scenario, she would support both of them. As much as Casey liked cooking and cleaning and doting on Liv, she had spent too much time and money dedicating her life to professionalism to just stay home everyday. As she continued to read "Cloud Atlas" her heart began to race and she started to sweat. She was feeling so anxious about everything. Never did she feel like she did right then…she actually wanted to stay in prison.

Just as she was having these thoughts, one of the guards moseyed on up to Casey's cell.

"Novak, you've got some mail," she said. She then opened the cell door, dropped it off and made her way down the hall.

This was more mail than Casey was used to. She normally got the occasional letter or package from Olivia, but this was about five full packages of stuff. She meticulously opened each piece, all of which were from Olivia and found several books which always made her happy. She loved reading, and certainly had the time to make her way through books. Then, she got to two bigger envelopes also from Liv. As she opened each one, she found two college brochures. One for NYU, one for Columbia. She was a little confused about both of these, as she had already been to college and law school, but Liv wrote on a note on both of them, "just a thought…remember Javier Vega? That could be you!"

Casey didn't even need to think about what Olivia meant as she knew immediately. Her first year on SVU they worked a case with a reformed criminal that did ten years for murder, and straightened his life out and became a college professor that taught crime. SVU wrongly convicted him of murder, but he had since reformed himself and returned to his teaching duties. She had never thought about teaching, and taking on more school at this point in her life seemed daunting. She was 36, and school would take her well into her 40s before she was able to finish. And there was the whole idea of getting a school to admit her with her criminal past coupled with then finding a job given all that she had gone through. Though this all seemed daunting, she was certainly intrigued by the idea. When she first graduated from law school she thought about teaching…but well after she had practiced for a while. Now, this was long after she had already been practicing for a long time, but it was quite the radical life change.

This was a lot to take in and chew on, and before she could give it another thought, she drifted off to sleep.

After she didn't know how long, a guard knocked on her door, and got her up.

"Novak, the warden wants to see you, now get up," the fairly masculine brunette female guard ordered.

"OK, fine, I'm up. What does she want anyway?"

"I'm not sure, she just told me to come get you, now turn around" the guard said as she opened the cell door.

Casey did as she was told. She knew what was coming, and she was just so tired of having to wear handcuffs. She heard the guard take them from her belt and begin to fasten them around her wrists.

"Great, you're putting the handcuffs back on, thanks," Casey chided sarcastically. Even though this was a minimum security prison, the guards still had to protect themselves, which meant cuffing in situations like this. Despite the fact that she hated it, Casey understood the procedure as she had seen it done so many times when she met with suspects when she was the ADA. She just never thought she would ever be in this position.

"You know it's routine procedure" the guard said back with just a smidge of attitude. She then finished cuffing Casey tightly behind her back and the two made their way to the warden's office. Her wrists were cuffed very tightly and securely behind her, but Casey was grateful that her ankles weren't cuffed. She hated wearing the legirons and not being able to walk at her own pace.

"Lord, you got these things on tight enough?" Casey remarked as they walked through the prison. "My god these are tight. You'd think I would have gotten used to wearing these things by now, but nope. Not at all. It's really never fun to be handcuffed like this."

The guard basically ignored Casey's small talk as the two of them reached them warden's office and then she handed Casey off to her.

"Here she is," the guard said as she closed the office door.

Casey stared the warden in the face. She actually liked her very much, but was nervous about what this meeting was about.

"Ms. Novak," the warden Betsy, started. As she began talking, Casey's heart raced. "We see that you have been a model prisoner, and are on track for an early release. If you do what you've been doing, then you should be out of here in a month, two tops."

Casey couldn't believe it. Her biggest thrill and her worst nightmare were coming right at her with a full head of steam. She was struggling internally, but tried to mask it for the warden.

"Is something the matter?" Betsy asked.

Casey thought. She was thinking she should be honest with the warden, but she thought that she would sound crazy if she said she was nervous about getting released from prison. But, she was understanding so she just went for it.

"Well warden, I'm grateful, I really am. But the thing is, as much as I hate prison and being locked away like this, I have become comfortable here. I don't have to worry about anything in here, and out there, I have to worry about everything…work, money, my reputation. At least in here, everyone is like me."

Betsy smiled. "Casey, do you think you're the first prisoner I've had talk to me about this? Come on. I've seen hundreds of women like you, and I'll be honest, some end up back here. But you, you'll thrive. The key is to not try to get it all back at once and realize it's going to take time to get a semblance of your life back together. Have you thought at all about what you want to do?"

"A little bit. Olivia sent me some brochures for colleges, like grad school. She thinks I could maybe teach law. I thought about doing that many years ago, but since SVU, I put it on the backburner."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Casey. And know this. Whatever you end up doing, if you need a reference, you have one in me. I'll talk to anyone I need to talk to to help you get back on your feet. You still have a lot of greatness in you Casey, and it's going to be evident somewhere. For what it's worth, I think you'd be a terrific teacher."

"Thanks a lot warden. That certainly makes me feel good. I'd give you a hug or shake your hand, but I've got these goddamned handcuffs on."

"Yeah, I know, that is a bummer, but they'll be off you soon enough. In a real sense and a metaphorical sense."


	16. Chapter 16

Casey got up and left the meeting with Betsy and still couldn't believe what was happening. She thought as the guard lead her back to her cell, hands still tightly cuffed behind her. Was this school thing really something she was going to try? She was definitely intrigued by the idea, and she always thought of herself as pretty scholarly. The one obstacle would be during the interview process, having to explain her time in prison. As much as she liked the security inside these walls, she hated that people would define her for her missteps, especially snooty academic types. She clearly had a lot to think about, and she'd still have plenty of time to do just that as they had reached her cell.

"Keep your hands still," the guard said as she reached for her keys. Casey did as she was told as she heard the clicking of keys come from the guard's belt. She hated always having to wear handcuffs, and was certainly thrilled any time they were taken off of her. She felt the guard put the key in one cuff, and then the other, and was just so thrilled to be freed. She rubbed her wrists as the handcuffs made some pretty deep marks in them, but Casey was just thrilled to have them off.

As Casey entered her cell, the guard slammed the door and locked it, giving Casey even more time to think. Her mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about her plans post prison, and honestly, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to the front of her cell and grabbed the bars and just stared, hoping for someone to come by. She'd been sitting there for an hour or so, and was beginning to get stir crazy. Even though Beacon was a lot nicer than Rikers, there was still long periods of nothing to do, which drove Casey bonkers, finally a guard walked by.

"You OK, Novak," the guard, Patricia said. "You seem to be going a little nuts."

"I'm fine, guard, but I gotta get outta here. Will you sign off for me to get some gym time or something. Being locked in her is driving me even more crazy today."

It was so remarkable how much nicer these guards were than they were at Rikers. There was a genuine sense that they cared about the prisoners, and weren't being assholes for the sake of being assholes.

"Yeah, sure, Casey no problem. Just come with me."

Casey was elated to hear these words from Patricia, and she got her running shoes and exited the cell as the guard opened it. She was prepared to be cuffed, but she actually wasn't which was a nice departure. The two of them made their way to the prison gym, which wasn't too bad, given they were in a prison. Pat said very nicely that Casey had an hour, which was more than enough time to clear her mind.

Casey put her hair back in a ponytail and stepped on the treadmill, and surveyed the scene. There were other prisoners in there which was nice and somewhat comforting. Casey walked on the treadmill to get the blood flowing a little and then began to lightly jog, and then she started to run. It was hard with no music and no TV, but she got into a zone as she moved and kept on going. She felt great, feeling her leg muscles driving as she kept on going and going. She was sweating a lot, but she liked it. She liked that her body was doing something and responding to the physical challenge. As she kept on moving, she was just in a zone that couldn't be stopped.

She finished her run, and noticed that she had run six miles. She was dripping sweat as she moved the treadmill down to a walk to cool down, but she loved the way that she felt. Her hour was winding down, but this escape was exactly what she needed. As she walked off the treadmill and back to her cell, she felt a sense of calm, and a bit of relief. Things were going to be OK.

One thing, among many others Casey would not miss about prison is needing permission to do everything, having to constantly be on someone else's schedule and the general "prison life." She was so gross and sweaty after exercising, but she couldn't shower immediately after because it wasn't time for the general population to do so. As she sat, wallowing in her own stench, the realities of being in prison set in again, and though she was still nervous about what she was going to do once she left, she was starting to feel the joy a person should feel when they are close to leaving prison.

"Shower time, Novak," a guard said about ninety minutes later. This was definitely needed as Casey smelled awful from her workout. She got her shower stuff ready and fell in line with the rest of the inmates. As she shuffled along, single file with everyone else, she couldn't help but be so excited to be washing the stench off of her. After what felt like forever, she finally got there and began washing everything off of her.

As she finished up, Casey got back in her prison uniform, starting with her regular, white panties, which were essentially "granny panties" but she really didn't care about fashion at this point. She actually had gotten used to them and didn't mind wearing them. the khakis went on next, followed by the white cotton bra and denim shirt. As she walked with the rest of the inmates, she felt clean, and fresh and started to lose the fear she had about being released. As she walked back to her cell, she thought about Olivia and how lucky she was to have her, and how supportive she knew she'd be. All that was happening to her was good, she just needed to finally embrace it.


End file.
